


兽类本能

by xiaosinian



Category: The Expendables (Movies), The Gunman (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: 配对：Conrad Stonebanks（《敢死队3》梅尔吉布森饰）/Jim Terrier（《The Gunman》西恩潘饰）会有互攻和非自愿性行为以及暴力场景描写可以变化成动物形态的设定，西伯利亚狼Conrad和黑豹Jim





	1. Chapter 1

那只西伯利亚狼被抬进房间的时候，空气中的血腥味还没有散干净。被气味刺激到敏感嗅觉的野兽从昏迷中恢复知觉，有了轻微的挣扎。他被抛出去，重重地砸在地上，冲击终于让他睁开了眼睛。模糊的视线中两个男人正向门外走去，“一只狼，太常见了，活不久。”一个说道。他们在铁栏外的牌子上涂涂写写，“还不如喂了房间里的另一只畜生，我倒更想看那种事发生。”另一个回应。

他缓缓地闭上了眼睛，像是要再睡一觉，在眼皮合上的那一瞬间，他完全惊醒了，一翻身爬了起来。门外的牌子还在因为刚才发生的变更晃动，在某个角度他看到上面新添上的自己的名字，下面是他的动物形态。Conrad，西伯利亚平原狼。他想起了童年时去过的动物园，他站在笼子外，笼子上挂着介绍牌。“快看！那是什么！”有父母在指引着，孩子配合着发出欣喜的叫声。蠢透了。

现在他在笼子里了。他眯起眼睛，牌子上另一个名字一闪而过。另一只畜生，他回想起刚刚的对话，从坐姿变为了四肢站立。他环顾整个房间，看到了正趴在角落里的同类。那是只通体全黑的豹，金绿色的眼睛是他唯一的色彩。

 

黑豹睁开他的双眼，扫视了一眼新来的室友，又闭上了眼睛。房间里的血腥味还是没有散去，这里通风太差了，那血迹来自他上一个室友，一个动物形态是麋鹿的年轻人，可怜的男孩被撕破了肚子，抬回来流了半天的血才咽了气。如果不是被伤的那么重，可能有机会被哪个观众买去，但他觉得和那相比，死或许是更好的选择。他合着眼睛想着这些乱七八糟的事情，他能感受到那只狼的戒备。一只刚成年的西伯利亚狼，这意味着对方刚学会化为兽型不久。那两个警卫顺口胡诌的话给了对方不小的压力，但他不打算变回人形做出什么解释，他的思绪从被开膛破腹的麋鹿转移到那只曾经想撕碎他喉咙的北美灰狼，他们都死了，而他现在只想趁那一小片阳光还没溜走再睡一会。

 

阳光在房间里停留时间很短，靠光线来判断时间失去了意义，当Conrad饥肠辘辘的时候，终于有人送来了晚餐。

几块全生的肉从铁栏的缝隙中扔了进来，上面还带着血。肉块散落在地上，又沾上了灰。他站在原地没动，盯着肉上面的血丝。有东西掠过他的身侧，他猛地回身，发现是那只睡了一下午的黑豹。对方根本没有看他，低下头开始进食，猫科动物流畅的肌肉线条随着每一个动作几乎可以说显露出种优雅。

他定睛看了一会儿，才意识到被扔进来的食物只能供一只野兽饱腹。他舔了舔嘴唇，坐在地上，前爪移动了两下。他有点犹豫要怎么办，食物现在都在黑豹的脚下。

对方帮他做出了决定，在吃了一半的食物后，黑豹抬起头，直视了他。他还没来得及做出是示好还是对峙的选择，对方已经移开了眼睛，再次掠过他的身侧回到了角落里重新趴下。剩下的肉块被留在原地，明明没被动过，却让他想到被赏赐下来的残羹。他在心底轻笑了一声，把食物填进了肚子里。在种半饥半饱的感觉中，他度过了在这里的第一个夜晚。

次日清晨，食物被扔进来后，他们同时进食，在最后一块的分配上面临再一次尴尬局面。当然，只是Conrad独自的尴尬，黑豹瞥了他一眼后，将那块肉留给了他。他吃掉了一半，对方却一直没再碰剩下的一半，仅剩的半块孤零零地躺在房间中央，无比显眼让他不得不注意，他往黑豹的方向踢了踢，对方瞧了眼喷出声意义不明的鼻息。他一整天都盯着那块肉，不时地踢一脚让它换个地方。直到午餐和晚餐他们都没去吃它，最终Conrad在入睡前，用前爪来了个一脚射门，直接踢出了门外。

 

那只狼在房间里转圈转了一整天了，就像昨天满屋子踢那块倒霉的肉一样。昨天他第一次看到对方这样的举动的时候，笑出了声，当然动物形态下听不出那是笑。这只西伯利亚狼，作为哈士奇的祖先，在那样的动作下显露出一些和哈士奇同样的特质，让他难得的愉快了一会儿。

但今天的打转让他紧张，他能感受到对方的视线一直在他身上，偶尔向他走近一点，然后又退开。他不知道自己该对这样的动作做出什么样的回应，他总是等着对方迈出第一步。麋鹿变回人形和他搭讪，于是他回答惊慌失措的对方所有的问题，而遇见找麻烦的，那是更容易的事情，他反击回去。他只是不知道该怎么主动进行交流。

然而对方也始终没能做出决定，晚餐时间到了。有人开了门，他知道这是什么把戏，但他的新室友不知道，转了整整一天的狼想要找机会把焦躁发泄出来，冲向了门外的人。他低吼了一声，都没有意识到自己做了什么，但那只狼听出了其中的危险意味，灵巧地收住了脚步。

“多管闲事，Jim。”门外的警卫的小把戏没能得逞，斥责了一句，关闭了门上的透明电网，扔进了比以往更少的食物。但他不后悔这个，自己的名字被那些人叫出来简直令他恶心，任何令他们不愉快的事情都是好事情。

他不是有意看到门外摇晃的牌子的，但在那一瞬间他还是看清了牌子上的另一个名字，Conrad。他看了眼刚知道名字的新室友，Conrad正看着远去的警卫，蓝眼睛的瞳孔微微缩小。但转过头来面对他的时候，咧开了嘴，像是个友好的姿态。

Conrad吃了不到一半的食物，把剩下的留给他。他并不是太介意这个，但这次他没拒绝，因为他知道自己明天需要充足的体力。在他进食时，Conrad在看着他，忽然走上前来，想要蹭他的毛，他灵巧地避开，叼起食物回了角落。他不知道怎么应对这个，更不希望对方因为他刚才下意识的举动误会了什么。友谊在这里是个艰难的词，他没办法和对方解释，他们随时都可能死去。

Conrad楞了一下，转身找地方趴下了，刚成年的狼身形还有些单薄，耳朵从蜷起来的一团毛茸茸里露出来，Jim忍不住瞧了一会儿。

 

Jim，Conrad想着他昨天刚知道名字的室友，Jim早上就被带出去了，他知道这意味着什么。有隐隐约约的呐喊声传过来，他想象了一下那头黑豹在角斗场的样子，黑色的皮毛在阳光下闪闪发光，线条随着每一次跳跃完美地舒展着，他觉得自己的血液有轻微的发热。他又想象了另一个画面，那身黑色的皮毛被鲜血浸湿，腹部无助地起伏着，金绿色的眼睛涣散，又想要努力睁开，于是蒙上一层生理性的泪水。他舔舔嘴唇，但他有种感觉，这场景今天不会发生。

终于黑豹在警卫的看押下走进了房间，看上去有些疲惫，一步步踩出带血的脚印。他趴了下来，开始用舌头清理被血弄脏的皮毛。有人送进了一盘晚餐，Conrad来这之后见过的第一次属于人类的食物，被放在盘子里配上刀叉送了进来，送到了Jim面前。来送餐的人不是警卫，一个微微发抖的女人，小心翼翼地踩着每一步。有警卫站在门外，带着看戏般的笑容。

Jim用爪子掀翻了餐盘，猛地站了起来，女人惊慌失措地向外跑去，Jim没去管她，几步窜到了铁栏边，对着那群警卫露出了牙齿咆哮。Conrad第一次见到他这样的情绪波动。

“吃了吧，乖孩子，那是给你的奖励。”门外的人轻浮地笑着。Jim身体紧绷，金绿色的眼睛直视着他们，终于那些人失了兴致。“又一次，你赌输了……”他们嬉笑着走远了。

Conrad的晚餐也被扔了进来，依然是生肉，他看了看肉块，又看了看被打翻在地的真正的食物，实在没忍住留了滴口水。他小心翼翼地向香喷喷的食物迈了一步，Jim看上去并不介意，低头吃起了那份生肉，于是失去了自己的晚餐的Conrad心安理得的享受了一番美食。

他在进餐间隙抬头看了一眼，对于这样的诱惑，Jim连看都没看一眼。他停顿了一下，他不介意吃这种明显带有奖励宠物的羞辱意味的食物，毕竟他从来都不是什么很有廉耻心的人，但Jim的态度让他觉得有什么梗在了喉咙里。他低下头，在Jim看不见的地方眯起了属于狼的那双蓝眼睛。

 

角斗场上的厮杀一场接着一场，每一次结束后被送进来的人类食物都进了Conrad的肚子里，而且他还没被轮到，几天下来他就觉得自己好像又长了一点。在半个月中第八场的早上，Jim用眼神示意他自己需要更多的食物，他没有任何异议，放弃了自己的早餐。

他一整天都在饥饿中回想那个眼神，没有居高临下的要求意味，更没有任何试图打感情牌的意图，就像去买东西一样的公平交易，先给我，我会还回来的。他咧了咧嘴，露出个没什么温度的笑容。

当天结束时，Jim被警卫扔进来，鲜血浸湿了他漂亮的皮毛，他的一条后腿血肉模糊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然还没出现人类形态，但初期脑补的是加里波利时期的我梅和神秘河里的我潘叔，所以大概二十多岁的狼崽子和四十几岁的大猫的感觉？  
> 一直觉得我潘叔真的很大型猫科，至于我梅，拼命忍住才没直接写哈士奇……


	2. Chapter 2

Jim缓缓地睁开眼睛，Conrad正在进食，抬头瞥了一眼，又低下头去，把所有食物都吃了下去，没留下一点。

不是想要交易吗，那就公平交易，你早上吃了我的份，现在也就不用吃了。Conrad想着，直起了身子，他眯起眼睛打量对方，似乎是感受到了他的视线，黑豹向他看了过来。

Conrad想看的任何神色都没出现在那双眼睛里，没有不满也没有请求，Jim只是单纯地看着他，然后重新闭上了眼睛。

但这又在他的意料之中。他站起身来，扭头找个地方准备睡觉，又有种很复杂的感觉梗住了他，他睡得很不踏实。

他在深夜醒来，听到有属于人类的喘息，他爬起来，看向了Jim，黑豹消失了，一个男人趴在那里，浑身赤裸。对方连将皮毛变成衣服遮蔽身体的力量都没有了。

他站起身，徘徊了几圈，Jim根本没意识到他醒了，回到人类的形态就失去了动物敏锐的五官。他的眼睛在黑夜中幽深发亮，他想了一会，走上前去。

男人左腿上有干涸的血迹，伤口新流出来的鲜血又覆盖其上，滑落在地上。他伸出舌头舔了上去，一声剧烈的喘息传来，Jim猛地挣动了一下，强撑起身体又摔了回去，最后只能回过头来，戒备地看着他，但很快就明白了他的意图，神色缓和了下来，刚刚锐利得惊人的眼睛开始有些涣散。和黑豹形态不同，男人有一双蓝眼睛，很纯粹的冰蓝色。

他再次舔舐伤口，这一次他看清了伤口的状况，腿骨已经断掉了，只剩皮肉连接着，即使是拥有变身能力的他们伤口愈合速度远远强于常人，这样的伤也过于严重了。同时，他的舌头感受到了皮肤的高温，对方在发烧，赤裸的身体因为发热而觉得冷，在他舌头下微微发抖。

他舔干了血迹，舔遍了伤口希望可以消毒。然后他又走近了一点，把自己拱进了男人的怀里，对方犹豫了一会儿，抱住了他，身体埋进他温暖的皮毛里，渐渐停止了颤抖。

 

Conrad把肉叼了过来，趴回了Jim的身边。他们的肠胃即使在人类形态也能消化生肉，但他可不觉得Jim现在对这种一大块的肉类有胃口。

他把肉嚼碎，吐在了Jim手上，对方用另一只手揉了揉头发，说了句：“操，你弄得更恶心。”

他甩了甩尾巴，改成用爪子分割成小一点的肉块，对方终于接受了食物，但也只吃了很少一点。在他解决剩下的部分的时候，Jim的手摸到了他的背部，轻微揉搓了两下，他知道这算是表示谢意了。

到下午的时候，Jim有了点力量把自己变成了裹着件黑色皮毛大衣的形态，Conrad觉得也或许是在强撑，毕竟赤身裸体对自尊心过剩的人来说过于羞耻了。在白天的光线下他终于能更清晰地打量这个男人。Jim不算很年轻了，那双蓝眼睛很漂亮，但五官带着种阴郁的气质，披了身黑色让人更加显得人畜勿近。

但Conrad还是凑了上去，趴在Jim身边不远的地方，把头垫在爪子上看着对方，甩了甩尾巴。Jim看向他，掀开了一点大衣示意他过去，他顺从地又一次把自己窝进了对方怀里，贴着赤裸的皮肤，柔软的黑色大衣盖在他们两个身上。

“我知道，明天要到你了。”Jim轻声说。然后他才想起来还有这档子事，但Jim明显误会了他想要寻求接触的意图，以为他是需要安慰。他感受到对方几次想要说些什么，但最后也只是揉了揉他的毛，发出了一声叹息。

 

他已经饥肠辘辘了，但却依然没什么进食的欲望，Conrad正在他旁边吃着早餐，他拒绝了对方要再一次给他分割食物的好意，他早就该拒绝的。他昨晚摸着狼柔软的皮毛，他想说“会没事的”，但却还是闭上了嘴，他不能说这种谎言，这样虚假的安慰毫无用处。

他更喜欢提供些有用的信息。他知道Conrad的首战会是和谁，把他搞成这个样子的那三个杂种。在上一场精彩演出后，扔给他们一个新手，这是给他们的放松，也是给观众的调剂。

“你小心……”他说。Conrad猛地站起身来，和他拉开了距离，去了另一个角落。他愣住了，然后有些恼怒，他想斥责这样渴望公平竞争证明自己的骄傲，这会让人送命的。但又有什么触动了他。直到Conrad被带走，他什么都没再说出来，他不知道自己是不是做错了事，最终他发出一声轻叹。

 

Conrad走进了角斗场，他环视了一圈，这明显是仿造古罗马的竞技场。那些刻意弄得复古的装饰，而观众们却带着最时尚的打扮坐在其中，他们不时交谈着，对于大多数人来说，一只狼似乎提不起他们什么兴趣，但也有少数似乎是第一次进入的，露出兴奋的表情。

他看到了他的对手，三只鬣狗紧密地站在一起，他猜测是兄弟。没有人来和他讲解规则，似乎将新手直接扔进赛场是种惯例。他能想象到其中种种带给观众的愉悦，无论是惊慌失措的表现还是令人惊喜的结局，他也能猜测到有多少人直接死在了这第一步。

三只鬣狗围住了他，他们的配合很默契，但他灵巧地避开了一次又一次攻击。观众的兴致被提了起来，在又一次攻击失败引发的嘘声中，其中一只露出了破绽，他抓住机会把牙齿咬了进去。他第一次尝到他的同类的鲜血，但剩下两只打断了他，他在攻击之下只能松口，躲避到一边。

他们查看了一下同伴的伤势，发出一声悲鸣，同时向他发起了进攻。他在又一次躲避后，发现自己站在了那只倒下的鬣狗身边。

“先杀了它！”有观众发出呐喊，很快更多的人加入，对血腥的渴望就像火星一样点燃了全场。他的爪子按在对方的身体上，剩下的两只不敢贸然冲过来，他们对峙着，他眯了眯眼睛，爪子用力了一点。

“不要！”对面的一只忽然变回了人形，是一个似乎还没成年的男孩，他的脸上身上都有新鲜的伤口，他想或许是上一场弄断黑豹一条腿的代价。男孩眼睛里有泪水，绝望地看向他，企图救下自己的兄长，他身边的另一只鬣狗也发出低声的呜咽。一副感人的景象。

猛然间，他向前冲去，冲向了那个男孩。他脚下原本奄奄一息的鬣狗张开大嘴咬向他的腿，却咬了个空。原以为计划已经得逞的三兄弟被这他突如其来的行动打乱了，没有人及时反应过来，他已经扑倒了那个男孩，人类的身体远比野兽的脆弱，他向着喉咙咬了下去，鲜血流进他的嘴里，他没贪得无厌，松开了嘴，他知道这男孩已经被他咬断了喉咙。

观众爆发出欢呼，这像是个信号，一把锋利的长刀被扔了下来，落在场地中央。Conrad和剩下的两只鬣狗同时反应了过来，冲向那把武器。刚刚假装重伤的那只从他身侧向他扑来，这一扑拿捏得很精准，他全速奔跑的惯性让他不容易躲过。

他在那一个瞬间变回了人形，向旁边一个翻滚后起身继续奔跑，鬣狗扑了个空，摔在地上，爬起来后向他追来，他在对方再次攻击时如法炮制，回到了野兽的形态再次灵活地躲开。他娴熟地变换着，和另一只同时到达了终点，他又一次回到了人类形态，在对方的爪子就要碰到刀的时候一把拿过了刀，侧翻起身，手起刀落，刺进了高高跳起向他扑过来的鬣狗的胸膛。

他拔出了刀，有鲜血喷出来，溅到了他的脸上，他扭头用银灰色皮衣的衣领擦了一下。他在那么紧急的变换时刻都没忘了保留皮毛作为衣物。

场上工作人员轻车熟路地把镜头拉近，给这个表现惊人的新手一个特写，男人的脸出现在了屏幕上。“上帝啊，他真漂亮。”一位女士的惊叹打破了惊心动魄的厮杀带来的寂静，场上顿时议论纷纷。

作为讨论对象的年轻人眼睛忽然看向了镜头，原本遮在长翘睫毛下的蓝眼珠呈现在了观众面前，短暂停顿了一下就又垂了下去，但已经足以让喧嚣再盛一层了。

他正提着长刀对着仅剩的一只野兽，他看上去很放松，但那身大衣下的精瘦身材给人种蓄势待发的压迫感。他扯扯被鲜血染红的面颊，咧开那张漂亮嘴唇露出个笑容：

“你们就是那么才伤到他的？”

 

Conrad用狼的形态回到房间，Jim明显放松了下来。有人送来了他的奖励，他用前爪推了推，挪到了Jim面前。

“不。”Jim说。

他站起身，轻轻咬住对方的手拖到了餐盘旁边，甩了甩尾巴，放出哼哼的声音。对方已经快三天没怎么进食了，他能看出那身漂亮肌肉下瘪下去的肚子。

终于，Jim拿起了叉子，他拿餐具的样子像是已经很久没用过它们了。他叉了一小块放在口中，他的手在轻微发抖，真正的食物的味道打破了他的防线。他饿了太久了，也太久没有吃到任何像样的东西了，他越吃越快，几乎有些狼狈。Conrad在心底笑了，但他没表露出什么，只是安安静静地看着，Jim抬起眼睛，又垂了下去，轻声说了句“谢谢”，他走上前，在对方的掌心蹭了蹭脑袋。

他又感受到高热，Jim又在发烧，那条断腿的伤口正在化脓。

 

Conrad从斗兽场下来，他没变回兽型，对警卫对了句：“我要见你们的头儿。”

他等了很久，终于坐在了经理的对面，他舒舒服服地把脚放在了桌子上，他幻化出来的看上去是靴子的皮上粘的血都蹭了上去。

“给他找个医生。”他说。

“如果我拒绝呢。”经理眼睛里有嘲讽。

“等着被顾客投诉吧。”他笑了。

他被带回了房间，显然对方没把这放在心上。又一场决斗下来，他皮毛上都是溅上的血，他没化人形，干净利落地撕开了对手的喉咙，他喜欢这样简单粗暴的方式，但观众明显不喜欢。

“我给他叫医生，”经理咬牙答应了下来，“但为什么，你爱上他了，要做他忠诚的小狗？”

他看着经理正播放着的监控录像，一举一动都被记录着可真令人不爽，他笑了笑。

“你可不像陷入爱河的样子，”经理给他点了根烟，“所以你到底要干什么，我的明星？”

他盯着监控录像里的男人，吸了口烟，“我不想他死在那几个杂种手里。”他说，蓝眼睛里有危险的光芒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于那个衣服的问题，我的设想是他们可以在人形时变出一套衣服来，大衣是那种领子毛茸茸，衣服是可以掀开的，但其实领子那部分是连着身体的，颜色和动物形态皮毛颜色相似  
> 不要问我原理是什么，我也不知道，单纯地想看我梅穿毛毛领，觉得他脸埋进去一定超好看  
> 我潘叔什么都不穿最好看  
> 【不是，其实我超喜欢他在神秘河里那套黑色皮衣】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有非自愿性行为

当医生进来的时候，Jim有些诧异，Conrad蹲坐在一边，尾巴扫过地面。于是他知道发生了什么，他在警卫的闲谈中有所耳闻。

他变回了动物形态，他向来不喜欢过多的露出人形，但保持兽形要耗费体力，他这几天也就没在Conrad面前强撑。他在夜晚抱着Conrad，那毛茸茸的一团蜷在他怀里，像只大型犬。不是说他就真的抱过大型犬，而是他无法想象这一团已经凭厮杀站稳了脚跟，或是那精于猎杀的野兽在他面前居然如此温顺。

他内心深处有着疑虑，这或许就是他感觉有人在动他腿上的绷带而惊醒后，第一次看到Conrad的人类形态时满身戒备的原因。

他猛地收回腿，又扯到了伤口，皱了下眉，年轻人赶紧举起双手示意自己没恶意，对方只是在帮他换药。

“没法用爪子做这个。”Conrad对着他尴尬地笑了笑，他留意到对方有双蓝眼睛，和动物形态一样，但要更深一些，一种很温柔的湖蓝色。

也或许只是他太不擅长接受善意了，他觉得有些愧疚，不知道该说什么。他沉默了一会儿，说道：“我自己可以。”

Conrad把药递给他，变回了狼，耷拉着耳朵回了角落。他的感觉更加糟糕了。

 

Conrad躺在Jim身边，保持了一点距离，今天白天的事造成的尴尬氛围还没散去，他背对着Jim，想着打破僵局的办法。

Jim先做出了行动，男人的手摸上了他的皮毛，抚摸了几下，轻声说了句：“你是不是比刚来时长大了。”

那只手用拇指和食指丈量了一下他身体的长度。“十柞半。”Jim说。Conrad想起来了，这是有些地方大人量孩子身高用的方法，他觉得又气又笑，扒拉过Jim的手开始啃，Jim由他啃了一手的口水。

“我不是不不喜欢你人类形态，我紧张过度了，我的错。”Jim说，“谢谢你帮我找医生，我不知道怎么回报你，就是……谢了。”

他甩了甩尾巴，算是回应。第二天早上，他用人类形态打了个招呼：“早啊。”他说，靠着墙，做出一副紧张的样子。

Jim还是先露出了一丝疏离，但很快就收了起来，“早上好。”Jim对他说。

他笑了，这笑容倒不是作假。

 

他们开始更经常用人类形态相对。终于有一次，刚赢了一场的Conrad坐在地上休息，他从警卫那里要了盒烟，现在他的这种要求都会被满足，没人想在这种小事上惹得赚钱机器不开心。他点着递给Jim一根，这诱惑实在太大了，Jim接了过来。Conrad的后背有一道伤口还在流血，Jim隔着烟雾盯着那道猩红看了一会儿，开口了：“用我帮你处理一下吗。”

有人给了Conrad伤药，但他不太在意也够不到自己的伤口，听到Jim的话后，他把烟按灭在了地上，挪到了Jim的身边，虽然是人类形态，但用的是爬的，就像是在自家地板上爬着玩的小男孩一样。

他背对着Jim，伤口还有点深，药倒上去时他嘶了一声，然后不停发出小狗一样的哼唧声，末了高扬起头，问：“完了？”

Jim揉搓了一把他的头发，说了句：“你怎么像小狗一样。”说完就笑了起来。

“挺疼。”Conrad说，他理了理自己被揉乱的头发，说道，声音里带着委屈。

Jim半晌没有回答，Conrad有点扫兴时对方开口了，低沉的声音有些犹豫但挺柔和的：“要不变过去我帮你舔一下？”

Conrad这才意识到对方的沉默是在想办法，他背对Jim露出个得意的笑容，哼出一声：“不用那个。”

当天夜里，睡梦中的Jim被身边的动静弄醒了，“怎么了，Conrad？”他迷迷糊糊地看向身后，一双幽深发亮的蓝眼睛正死死地盯着他。

他完全清醒了过来。

 

Conrad一只手牢牢地按住身下的人的后脑，把人压在地面上，也阻止了对方化形，只能保持赤身裸体的状态。他的阴茎在Jim臀部滑动着，前液弄湿了臀瓣，带着种淫靡的色情。他又向下滑到男人双腿之间，他的腿夹在对方大腿两侧用力收紧，就像在骑马时收紧马肚子，逼迫对方双腿合拢，供他在大腿内侧的皮肤上摩擦自己的阴茎。他憋了太久了，很快就射了一次，射在了Jim双腿之间。

Jim一刻不停地挣扎着，伴随着咒骂，Conrad弯下腰，舔过对方汗湿的脖颈，在男人耳边轻笑：“你不是想给我舔吗，舔舔我的阴茎怎么样？”

一记肘击砸在了他的腹部，他几乎尝到了点血腥味，他抬起身子，叹息了一声：“看来不行，你会咬断它的。”

他松开了对大腿的钳制，改为跪在男人双腿之间，用自己的膝盖迫使对方双腿打开，毫不意外地又遇到了抵抗。

“刚才不想夹紧，现在又不想打开，你就一定要和我对着干吗，你那该死的讨人厌的骄傲。”他咒骂着用右腿膝盖狠狠地碾压了下Jim右腿的关节，因为剧痛产生的挣扎差点让他按不住男人的上半身。他看了眼包裹着绷带的左腿，还是没对左腿下手。

他握住自己又一次硬起来的阴茎，抵在了入口。“操。”Jim安静了一个瞬间，低声骂了一句，像是想要从噩梦中醒来。Conrad回应了他，强行进入了对方，直到最深处，其实那一点都不舒服，太紧了夹得他发疼，他停下来缓了一缓。

“没错，只能用这种方式打碎你那骄傲了，Jimmy。”

他说完就抽插了起来，肉体撞击声在空荡荡的房间里回响着，或许四周的房间都能听得见，这几乎令他有种公开标记的快感。与之相反，他身下的人一声不吭，没有泄露出半点呻吟，他以为对方可能晕过去了，然后就看到陷入手臂的牙齿和流出来的鲜血。他拽过了Jim两条手臂反剪在了身后，随着每一次撞击拉扯着，像是他的马缰绳。

他动的越来越快，后穴被他使用的松软，还是没有呻吟，但他听到了对方颤抖的喘息，有点像哭，这个念头让他浑身战栗，他想着那双盈满泪水的蓝眼睛，到达了顶峰。他射了进去，身下的人随着他的射精一阵颤抖。他退出来，俯下身子，他想亲吻对方，更重要的，他想看对方的眼睛。在他看到那双曾经不正眼瞧他的眼睛因为背叛而痛苦流泪之后，就可以杀了这个男人了。

他看到了一片锐利的冰蓝色。

下一秒，那双眼睛变成了金绿色，他高潮后的身体放松了压制，而对方用刚被折磨过的身体成功完成了化形。

黑豹的爪子抓在了他的脸上，如果不是他及时变回了狼的形态，以人类的承受能力，他的脑浆都该被拍出来了。

就算如此，他也被拍飞了出去，滚了几圈才停住。他该庆幸的是Jim的伤势还没能复原，这一击也耗费了对方大量的体力。他摇晃着站起身来，黑豹正冷冰冰地盯着他，那双眼睛里有痛苦但他相信那更多是因为身体的原因。

他站了一会儿，退到角落里趴下了，今晚的失败让他感受到空荡荡的失落。Jim盯了他半晌，也趴了下去，开始用舌头清理爪子上粘上的血迹。他看了眼往常自己睡的地方，以后他是不可能再过去了，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

Conrad是被一群警卫的脚步声惊醒的，大概是哪个起了床的偷窥狂看了监控录像，派了一大群人过来查看情况。

一个医生蹲下来查看他脸上的伤口，他的余光看到剩下的人走向了Jim，想要强行把黑豹带出去。

他嘶吼一声跳了过去，咬住了一个警卫的大腿，所有人都仓皇逃窜了出去。他舔着唇上的血迹，盯着门外的人不停地走来走去。他现在已经不想作丝毫未装了，野兽的蓝眼睛里都是暴戾乖张。很快人就散开了，不敢在暴露在他的注视下。他回过头，对上Jim的视线，他们对视着，终于还是Conrad先让了步。

他还能闻到对方身上传来的性爱过后的气味，那味道让他在外人入侵时无比暴怒，而他也同样不能接近的事实让他焦躁。他在房间内不停地转圈，对每一个接到上面命令试图分隔开他们的警卫露出牙齿。这些情况随着他再次出场的临近而越发严重，在那天早上到达了顶点。他蹲坐在地上，脑子里想着一些主意，就在他回头看Jim的那一刻，Jim变回了人形，几天里他第一次变回人形，只是为了阻止Conrad那荒唐的念头。

“你他妈要是敢在我四周撒尿我就活剥了你的皮！”

被吼了一嗓子之后，Conrad居然放松了下去，他咧了咧嘴，走了出去。

“嘿，去告诉你的头儿，别对Jim打任何主意，否则我不介意撕开每一个人的喉咙。”他在上场前对警卫说道。他的半边脸上带了新鲜的爪印，有轻微的浮肿，衬得完好的半边脸越发惊人的英俊。

“我一场都没落下，是谁把他伤成这样？”一位贵宾问道。

“还能有什么人，他的小情人。”经理调笑着回道。

“他在这里有女孩？”贵宾有些惊讶。

“男人，事实上，你见过，那只断了腿的黑豹。”

“也是蓝眼睛的那个？我记得他，特别出色的角斗，”她露出个颇有兴致的笑容，“这很有趣。”

看着对方的笑容，有一个好主意在经理心中酝酿起来。


	4. Chapter 4

“听起来很有趣。”Conrad的脚担在桌子上，对着经理的想法饶有兴致地开口。

“会很有趣的，我能让你们成为这一季的超级明星！让越来越多人对你们的爱情故事感兴趣，到最后的决赛，砰，这个故事的最高潮！”

“……如果你不介意的话，请不要用爱情故事这么恶俗的词语。否则我无法保证这位不会做些什么。”Conrad皱皱眉，用下巴指了指坐在一旁的Jim。

“以一方的死亡为结尾？确实很能让人高潮。”Jim沉声说，他的语气里有嘲讽，但脸上没有任何表情。

“也不一定是死亡，就和我们平常的决斗一样，可能会有人买下失败者的。而且我保证，胜利者会被归还自由，很诱人的奖赏，不是吗？”经理用富有感染力的语调说着。

“信他说的话吗？”Conrad问。

“一个字都不信。”Jim嗤笑了一声。被戳破谎言的经理面露尴尬。

“我答应，”Conrad说，露出个几乎有点孩子气的笑容，“这很好玩！这简直就像是拍电影！答应我给我一个好一点的人设。”

经理的视线转向了Jim，“我有拒绝的余地吗？”Jim问。

“你没有。”经理沉下脸回道。

“所以我们为什么在这里废话。”他说道，转身就要离开。

“作为你们配合的奖励，你们可以提些条件，单人宿舍还是对食物有什么要求？尽管提……”

“什么都不要，”Jim一口回绝，瞥了眼Conrad，“能最后撕开他的喉咙就足够了。”

经理看向Conrad，Conrad对他做了个口型，就起身去追Jim了，他说的是：“我也一样。”

 

这场比赛改成了三十分钟的定时赛，这不太常见，大部分观众有些疑惑但也就接受了这样的改动，而剩下一小群早就拿到了些内部资料，那段监控录像在他们之中流传，这令他们对今天的角斗更加兴奋。

一面是许久没露面的黑豹，一面是最近人气正高的西伯利亚狼。让很多人吃惊的是，那只以残忍狡诈著称的狼从一开始就选择了退让，他被动地闪避着对方的攻击，每一次的进攻都想只是在做做样子，被轻易地挡下。

最后他被黑豹用爪子按在地上，他们两个对峙着半晌没动，这很怪异，观众们伸长脖子想搞清到底发生了什么。忽然间黑豹低头咬住了一块皮肉，一个用力撕扯了下来。狼发出了一声哀嚎，这可是第一次。那声嚎叫带着点幼兽的意味，让人们想起了这条狼才刚成年，即使是人类形态，也只是个二十几岁的男孩子而已。

黑豹停顿了一下，在想要再次撕咬时，时间到了，两只野兽被拉扯开，受伤的狼蹒跚着走出了角斗场，血随着他的步伐流了一地。

“这是怎么了？”有人向左右问道，另一名观众把手机拿给她，给她放了段视频。“难怪他会一直躲闪，所以这是单恋？”她看完评价道。

“那可说不准，黑豹下嘴前不是也犹豫了吗？”另一位观众回道。

 

“还是好心疼Conrad，以前那么凶狠今天却一直在躲。”那位女观众又说道。

“行了走吧走吧，还会有下一场的。”

 

“操他妈的狗屁人设！”Conrad捂住他肩膀上那一块血肉模糊，骂道，“为什么我们不调换一下？”

“因为怕你真的直接冲着喉咙去。”Jim回他。他嗤笑一声，没否认：“不要说你今天没这个想法。”

Jim没回话，因为这是真的。他在斗兽场上吧Conrad按在爪下的时候，狼用那双蓝眼睛看着他，倒有点像事情发生以前的样子，但这只能让他怒火中烧，他想起他是怎么被耍的团团转的，想起那天晚上早就预谋好的背叛，他用尽全力克制怒火才没真的咬在喉咙上。

但他听到哀嚎以后的停顿也不是作假，那声音中带足了幼兽的无辜和脆弱感，一时间他的怒火都远去了，按着对方不知道怎么办才好。

他刚结束回想，就发现Conrad正向他走来，把他困在了墙角，蓝眼睛里是他在场上所见过的伪装的天真。

 

“滚开。”Jim对他说。

“拜托。”他轻声恳求，“他们或许也想再要点视频？”

“管他们去死。”

“我知道你不在乎他们，所以为什么不真的杀了我？”Jim看了眼监控，张了张嘴又闭上了。这个反应让他有些许战栗，他搞不清其中原因。

他又贴近了一点，握住了对方的阴茎，他缓缓地撸动着，很快对方就硬了起来。

“其实你也想要。”他笑了。

“我很久没找过乐子了，换谁来都是一样。”Jim说。

“但现在只能我来。”他说着把自己勃起的阴茎也贴了上去摩擦着。Jim皱眉想要躲开，他按住了对方，腹部被挨了一拳。

“拜托，不做别的，就这个，求你了。”他轻声说，配合着自己的蓝眼睛。Jim闭上了眼睛，任由他撸动着两根阴茎，他们一起达到了高潮，他看到对方脸上一片难以觉察的红晕。

要是一开始就直接这样恳求会是什么样，他忽然想到这个问题，然后就被一把推开了。

 

“我讨厌这个蓝色。”Conrad用手扯了扯自己的领结，皱眉说道。

他们已经在摄影棚里折腾一个多小时了，又一次，Conrad提出了异议。有人手忙脚乱地帮他去找别的颜色，他又补充了一句：“还有这件西装。”

“我看那件很好。”他说。摄影师顺着他的手指看过去，迟疑着开口：“但是那一件和那位先生的黑色西装不是很般配……”

所有人都看向了Jim，他揉了揉眉心站起身，有人帮他拿来了和Conrad选中的那件相配的衣服，他把人推开了，一把扯过Conrad，帮他系好了刚被扯开的领结。

“别他妈那么多事，带好这该死的蓝色领结。”Jim手指一边动作着，一边低声咒骂。

他们离得很近，Conrad看着Jim，忽然有什么念头闪过，他觉得自己有点喜欢这个。

他思考了一秒钟，把这归结于欲望，他拉拽着对方向外走去，自以为明了他们关系的工作人员给他们让出了道路。

Jim一直在试图挣脱，直到他们拉扯着进了卫生间，忽然间平静了下来。

“这里没有监控，我有些事情。”Jim对他说，他一时间没反应过来。

“所以你好不容易到了个没有监控的地方，就真的只是为了脑子里那堆黄色废料？”Jim看着他，骂了一句，他耸了耸肩。

“操……我要逃出去，最后那场角斗，我知道流程，他们的老板最后会把一块蠢透了的奖牌授给赢家，他会下场，但赢家被被密切监视着，没办法对他下手，”Jim说，“所以你明白吧，我们需要那个输家，不被注意的失败者，我们可以挟持他。”

“所以你现在还没杀了我是因为你想和我合作逃出去？”他问道。

Jim沉默了半天，开了口：“啥？”

他忽然间一阵恼怒，却咧出了个笑容：“那我们现在来讨论一下黄色废料的问题吧。”

当门外的人闯进来的时候，Conrad已经成功地把人压在了洗手台上，并撕下了一大半的衣物，他俩同时看向门口的人，一个由于被打断的愤怒一个恼羞成怒都化了兽形，那天在走廊里一群警卫被一只豹和一条狼折腾的人仰马翻。

当他们终于被押着往回走的时候，Conrad说了句：“我同意，”他停顿了一会儿，还是骂出了句，“妈的。”

 

“别那么看我好吗，我不会真的杀了他的。”Conrad对着经理再一次警告的眼神说道，很明显对方并不相信他的话。

“那为什么你们就那么放心他，不要说你们相信他是真的想要配合你们完成表演。”他抱怨着。

经理耸了耸肩：“因为他从来都很少下死手。”

Conrad愣住了：“什么意思？”

“就是字面意思，他很少在观众选择前就杀掉对手，哪像你，基本没谁能在你手下活下来。”

他顿时一阵恼火，他这才发现其实他也在构想一个狗血恶俗的故事，关于一个杀人不眨眼的野兽意外地对某人手下留情。但现在他忽然发现，现实和他设想的差了很多。他早就该知道的，想想那三只鬣狗是怎么卖可怜才伤到Jim的。

而当他在角斗场上时，他想通了另一件事，那个转了性学会手下留情的可怜虫好像是他自己。

Jim是为了想要逃出去才没杀你的，和Jim没杀你因为他一向不喜欢杀人，他分不清哪一个更让他心烦，或许是双重叠加。

所以心不在焉又心情极度不好的他在预定的象征性反击的戏码中，一个下意识就把刀直接插了进去。

 

就像是早有防备，Jim避开了要害，但腹部还是在流血。Conrad靠在墙上看他处理伤口，这种事才是原本的自己该干的，但Jim那种毫不惊讶的神色又让他坐立难安。

“我不是故意的。”他说。

Jim看了他一眼，没有说话，于是他更加心乱如麻地胡思乱想了。

他忽然就有点想他们以前的相处方式，然后他想到，Jim那些友好的表现可能只是习惯，根本就不意味着什么，否则那天晚上被背叛时是会伤心的。

或许这人也是这么对以前的室友的，也可能他们关系更加亲密，所以在失去后才会有一开始那种不想理人的态度。

然后他想，他今天这一刀可是会让对方更想念以前的室友们了。

“你还在想你以前的室友吗？”他忽然问。

Jim停下了正在绕绷带的手，皱眉问了句：“什么？”

他闭上了嘴，没再继续问，他不想再表露更多了，但他决定做点什么。他走上前去，帮Jim弄好了绷带，他手法还算温和，但他的脑子里在恶狠狠地想着：去他妈的别人，他们都死了。


	5. Chapter 5

他用胳膊撑着半跪在地上，Jim又一脚踢上了他的肋骨，操，他呛咳几声，吐出口血沫。

他的角色已经过了因为感情因素不断避让的阶段，到了逐渐心灰意冷继而反击，所以这不是做戏，他大意了，一个疏忽就搞成了现在这个样子。

Jim居高临下地俯视着他，绕着他游走，在他每次要起身的时候补上一脚让他重新跪回去。他抬起头看对方，黑色大衣下被他搞脱臼的左臂软绵绵地垂着，他在这个角度看过去，看见男人被大衣挡住一部分越发阴郁的脸，还有半湿的头发，在角斗场的灯光下显出些暗金色。他的视线落在对方敞开的领口露出的皮肤上，又一脚踢了过来，和上次一样的位置，他知道对方这种报复性的手法是在气恼什么，男人还带着被他骚扰了一个晚上而搞出来的黑眼圈。他痛得弓起了脊背，但与此同时，他硬了。

“我硬了。”他说了出来，Jim停下脚步，站在了原地，表情很精彩，像是对他不合时宜的挑逗失去了所有应对的语言。

时间到了的终止音响起，但Jim又给了他一脚，有人冲上来把他们拉开，其实那没有必要，那一脚轻飘飘地像是要踹开一只黏人的狗，对方已经被他磨得失去对这种不着调的话暴怒的能力了。他双手撑着地，笑了起来，扯得肋骨生疼。

他的肋骨青了一大片，Jim在他抱怨的时候给了他一句“活该”，他欣然承认：“我确实活该。”

正打算把胳膊接回去的男人被他的回答噎得一时停住了手，难得的露出了个心有余悸的表情：“你别再来一个晚上！”

他没说行也没说不行，只是带着副意义不明的表情走上前，握住了拉过了对方的左手，Jim犹豫了一下还是没躲开，任由他帮着自己接上了胳膊。

“抱歉，不会再来一次了。”他说着，心情愉悦，他猜不会再有人能让Jim露出那种表情了，这个什么都不怕的男人是真的怕他再说一晚上的黄色废话，这简直令他充满成就感，他在对方内心占据一点独特地位了。

 

但他没想过自己或许走得比自己想象的远，也不敢去想可能会是这种方式。

长矛刺过来时他闭上了眼睛，知道自己躲不过也就准备好了迎接疼痛的到来，说句实话，他讨厌这种武器，那群无聊的人在上面装了倒刺，上次刺穿他的大腿撑到下场后拔出来的时候他差点没哀嚎出声，那东西太他妈疼了。

疼痛没有到来，他小心地睁开了半只眼睛，武器停在了他的面前，有细微的颤抖，他听到观众失望的声音，Jim的蓝眼睛和他一样震惊，在反应过来后迅速地避开了。

他们之后的攻击谁都提不起劲来，草草脱够了时间就离了场，经理早就等在后台对他们吼叫：“你们搞什么？过了手下留情那一阶段了，现在他们想见血，想看你们拼命，你们现在是在做什么？当他们是瞎子看不出来吗？”

他们谁都没理他，但那个聒噪的男人追着他们一直喊到进了房间，还打算进来继续。“滚！”Jim忽然咆哮，嗓音嘶哑，瞳孔紧缩，里面几乎带了点赤红。

经理楞了一下，明智地选择了离开。Conrad很识相地没不合时宜地说任何废话，他怕意识到自己做了什么的男人继续今天未完成的攻击，Jim看上去会那么做的，像是急于做些什么来证明。

接下来的几场Conrad都不太好过，但观众似乎始终无法遗忘那一次，在他每一次勉强避开攻击时依然发出了然的声音，像是知晓了他们之间的什么把戏。

最终的角斗越来越近了，他们开始变得沉默，可以在房间里呆一整天一句话都不说。不管他们愿意与否，他们都越来越默契了，什么都不说就知道对方想做什么，在场下，他们很少再对着干了。

Jim摸出根烟，Conrad把打火机扔了过去，咔嚓一声轻响过后，Jim从嘴边取下了点着的烟。

“他们会判死。”Jim忽然说。Conrad明了，在他们的计划里，只有观众为失败者选择了活才有意义，所以败者必须要由Conrad来当，他们爱他。

但现在会有更多人爱杀死所爱的戏码，那不是真的，但他们以为是。

“你或许知道这个，但我得确认你知道这个。”Jim捏了捏眉心，露出些疲惫。

为什么你得确认，Conrad想，为了对我公平还是为了自己的良心？但他只是回答：“我知道。”

“我的错。”Jim沉默了一会儿，轻声说，像是道歉。

或许这才是你这段时间焦躁不安的原因？Conrad想。但他没问，他问了另一个问题，抬起了自己那双蓝眼睛露出脆弱的表情：“如果我一开始直接问你，会怎么样？”

Jim盯着他，嗤笑了一声：“别试图用这种问题来煽情，没有用，今晚什么都不会发生，你明天就会死也不会。”

Conrad凑了上去，从后面接近，握住了对方的阴茎：“发生这个总可以吧，”他只是帮Jim手淫，没做别的任何事，他贴近对方耳边，低声说了句，“到了那一步，别手软，Jimmy。”

“这也没有用，别想更进一步，”Jim说，又轻声补充了一句，“我只会在真正的胜利下杀了你。”

 

他们喘息着，伤痕累累，自己的鲜血和对方的混在一起向下滴，欢呼声一次盛过一次，他们玩遍了花样不留余力，体力已经支撑不住兽形了的样子。

他们抹了把快要遮住视线的血，在鲜红的映衬下眼睛越发蓝的令人心碎，一把纹着精美图案的猎刀从空中扔下，插进了他们之间的地面，刀柄摇晃，看台上的人们几乎开始咆哮，衣冠楚楚的野兽们在玩弄够了猎物后，在渴求着最后的大餐。

他们同时奔跑了起来，同时握住了那把刀，他们纠缠在一起，争夺中带来的强大惯性让他们被甩了几圈后摔在了地上，他们继续在角力中翻滚。观众们屏住了呼吸，终于一声咆哮打破了沉寂，伴随着一声悲鸣，分不清是谁发出的声音，甚至连咆哮和悲鸣的界限都不甚清晰，嘶吼中夹着痛楚，痛楚里又缠着嘶吼。那之后是更加的静寂，一个人在静默中摇晃着站起了身，另一个微弱地挣扎着，猎刀把他钉在了地上，就像是一只蝴蝶，他长又翘睫毛宛如蝶翼一般颤抖着。

片刻过后掌声尖叫声怒吼声同时响起，Jim在喧嚣中环顾四周，在他血红色的视线里所有人都像疯了一样。不知道从哪里传来了第一声“杀了他”，紧接着又有声“别，我要买下他”的尖叫，两种声音此起彼伏，刺得他脑仁生疼，他的手开始颤抖，他感到刺骨的寒冷和一阵阵眩晕。

Conrad躺在地上，他不敢动，每一次移动都会让刀锋切割他的血肉，不知道从什么时候开始，看台上的杂乱喧嚣开始减弱，越来越多人汇聚成同一个声音，杂音一点点消失，一句话被几千人同时吼出，响彻在角斗场上空。

他们在喊，杀了他。

有只手按住他的胸膛，肩膀上的刀被猛地拔出来，他在剧痛下睁大了眼睛，生理性泪水流了出来。他模糊的双眼看到了那个俯视着他的身影，动手吧，他想，这个结果本来也没有作假，他刚才拼劲全力了。

他眨眨眼睛，视线恢复了清晰。他看见男人垂眼看他，蓝眼珠里的一片猩红，蔓延到眼窝。

像是哭一样，他想，他折腾这么久总算看到了这么个近似像哭的样子，真不容易，他想笑，带出一阵呛咳。他笑了好一阵，笑容僵住了。男人扔掉了刀，刀落地的轻响像是雷霆万钧，所有人都安静了下来。

下一秒，那群野兽，那只怪物，发出了更加疯狂的咆哮，杀了他，他们喊，杀了他们，他们向四周的警卫喊。

他闭上了眼睛，在那个瞬间有个念头滑过脑海，他忽然间感受到平静。

一个声音仿佛凌驾所有之上的穿透而来，“我要买了他。”一个男人说道。

 

男人从看台上走下来，身边跟着保镖。这座斗兽场的老板向他们走来，站在了Jim的面前，所有人都密切注视着他，没有人去管躺在地上的Conrad。一切都回到了他们设想的轨道。

忽然有人上前，一枪托砸在了他的腿上，他摇晃着跪了下去，他抬起头，看见老板回身，伸手拉起了Conrad，露出个亲热的微笑。

“你还好？”老板问道。

“还行，就是疼，妈的，下手真狠，”Conrad抱怨着，迎向他的目光，“别怪我，我总得为自己做点打算。”

“别怪他，他可是和我说要留你一命呢”老板笑道，“当然，原话不是这个，你怎么说的来着，老弟？”

“我要让他烂死在这里，一场接一场地表演下去，那是他该得的，骄傲的杂种。”Conrad笑了，那双漂亮嘴唇咧成一个恶作剧般的孩子气弧度。

“可不是，瞧瞧这个，一把扔开，搞得像电影一样，”老板拿起了那把被扔在地上的猎刀，在手上颠了颠，然后转向了正在费解的观众，“女士们先生们，现在来见见你们的老朋友，也是新朋友，我和他有过场交谈，他那无穷的想象力让我惊叹，我们将一起打造更多更精彩的节目奉献给大家！我说的对吧，Conrad？”

“当然。”Conrad说着，搂住了老板的肩膀，对方愣了一下，但很快就隐藏去了，也搂住了Conrad，面向观众面露微笑。

他手上拿着的刀被抽走了，在他反应过来前，刀尖指住了他的喉咙，“这是我们的第一个节目，希望你的观众能够喜欢。”Conrad笑着对他说，但眼睛里没有温度，神色阴冷。

 

事情这才回到了他们设想的轨道上。Conrad挟持着老板，和Jim向外退去，观众为他们让他一条道路，在他们走近时，这群坐在高高看台上的人们才闻到他们身上的血腥气。狂热退去恐惧回来了，他们想躲得更远一些，但地方有限，出口处更加狭窄，人们贴在一起，但还是只和两个人有一步之遥。

忽然间，Conrad看向了旁边的一个观众，“喜欢我的表演吗？”他问，那名观众赶忙点头，“我就知道，你们喜欢看真实的东西。”

“所以我的表演才刚开始。”他说。

“操！”Jim咒骂一声，猛地向观众群中躲去。Conrad话音刚落，一个用力将刀刺进了老板的喉咙，他也冲进观众当中，枪声响起，一名观众被他猛地推出来，子弹打在身上，一脸震惊地倒了下去。

那是一场混乱，两个人在惊慌失措的人群中穿梭，他们用观众作为掩护，他们拉观众挡枪，警卫们面对人群施展不开手脚，一个眨眼，两个人不见了，再一转身，对方就在他们面前，折断了他们的脖子。他们用刀屠杀，用枪扫射，有观众在逃窜中挡住了Conrad的去路，他把刀子捅了进去，有警卫把枪口对准了Jim，他一把拽过了个人，挡在了自己面前，子弹打在肉体上，鲜血溅了他一身，他扔开人肉盾牌，开枪对准警卫射击。他转过头，发现又抢过把枪的Conrad正在冲着人群扫射，他过去把人拽住，向早就该过去的门口走去。

整个地方乱成一团了，他们在走廊里继续屠杀，化形给了他们更多的优势，他们奔跑，将爪子和牙齿刺进皮肉，很快就弄得满身鲜血，宛如两只恶鬼。终于，人们四散逃开，没人敢来阻止他们的道路，他们踩着满地的血冲上了天台，屋顶的飞机无人光顾，他们的主人可能已经在下面被开膛破腹。Jim接手了驾驶室，Conrad继续拿枪扫射另一架飞机，直到成功炸出一团火光。他又瞄准了那些堆放在角落的爆炸物，打定主意要把这个地方炸的干干净净。

“你适可而止！”Jim斥责了一句。

Conrad悻悻地停了手，他猜对方是想到地牢中还有别的人，男人刚刚毫不留情地杀戮，说不上是什么心善手软的人，但这些莫名其妙的底线还是给他的好心情蒙上一层阴影。他想起昨晚Jim对他说只会在真正的胜利下杀了他，他开始觉得自己是对今天的手下留情自作多情妄加猜测了，那举动的原因很简单，男人一如既往地讨人厌的骄傲。

于是他问；“你想没想过我可能是真的和他勾结起来了？”

Jim回头看他，眼睛里有冷冰冰的防备：“不要说你当时说的话你从来都没想过。”

Conrad无法反驳，但又几乎有点委屈的空落，我最后又没那么做，他想着，靠在了座位上，肩膀上的疼痛终于在他肾上腺素的消退下复苏了，他咧咧嘴，露出个疲惫的笑容。Jim盯着他看了一会儿，像是在判断真伪，终于还是缓和了表情。

“如果你是真的，只能怪我看错你了。”Jim说。

Conrad呼了一口气，这句话让他感觉好了很多，这句认可证明他总算还是特殊的。他闭上了眼睛，他困了，轻声开口：“在那些观众选择我死的时候，我还没做出选择。”

但那面没接话，没问任何问题更没做任何评价，就好像丝毫不在意他到底都想过些什么，于是他也就同样没继续说下去。

 

然而刚刚涌上来的一种柔软感觉是他没能阻止自己去回想那一刻，他躺在地上，人们在喊杀了他们，他忽然觉得其实这样的结局也挺不错的。他居然丝毫不为这突如其来的荒唐可笑念头震惊，只是觉得安心。

他在那一刻知道了自己心中真正的选择。  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有Jim/Conrad和人兽，慎入

黑豹在草地上伸展了下身体，几步跃上了树，在粗壮的枝丫上趴了下来，阳光懒洋洋地照着，奔波一天的劳累慢慢散去。

那群人没放弃追杀，他们过去几天都在逃亡，这在意料之中，也是因为这，在他们获得自由之后，谁也没提解散这个暂时同盟的事。

他们需要彼此，不得不纠缠在一起，或许不太妥当，他们在躲避追捕的同时还在接脏活，但现实所迫，也同样是现实让Jim知道，一个在任务中从不出岔子任务外整天满脑子关于他的黄色废料的搭档，要比任务中也满脑子和他无关的黄色废料的搭档好多了。

不得不忍受这一现实让他把怒火都发在了追捕者上，如果不是他们，他就不用在这种处境中受折磨，但偶尔他想，如果没有他们，无所事事的Conrad大概会变成个恐怖分子，看那种高调的杀人方式。

被他腹诽的恐怖分子正在用人形爬树，他奇怪对方的动物形态怎么不是只猴子，他探头向下看，Conrad离他越来越近了，他觉得自己只要伸伸腿就能把人踹下去，而且他不可能不知道对方现在脑子里又在想什么。但Conrad血迹未干的半边脸让他什么都没做，毕竟是帮他挡了一下弄的，这样子其实有点熟悉，但没有当时被他抓的那一下的浮肿，只是右眼睁不开了。然后他想，难怪那群观众见了这副鬼样子还是爱Conrad，这减损不了男人的英俊。

“你不去洗一下？”他变回了人形问，Conrad已经到了他的身后，没有回答，摸上了他的身体，他给了对方一个肘击，换来声叫唤。“疼，”Conrad小声说，继续贴上来，沾了血的头发滑过他的脖颈，“拜托。”

Conrad拉长的声音像是讨要糖果的孩子，午后的太阳让他不太想动，他放松了身体，皮毛化作的衣服褪去，他的身体暴露在了阳光下。Conrad的手指探入，简单地扩张后操了进来，就像他们习惯了的那样。假装他对被进入深恶痛绝没有意义，他能从中享受到快感，何况他早就明白Conrad不达目的绝不会罢休，就这种事情一次次交锋太耗费精力。他不觉得这是妥协，他并不讨厌性本身，他所抗拒的是别的东西。

Conrad射进了他的体内，胸膛贴紧他的后背，嘴唇在其上摩挲。他僵直了身体，这是他所抗拒的了，但勉强还可以忍受。Conrad满足地叹了口气，于是他知道对方又要说什么蠢话了。

“想让你给我生个孩子。”Conrad在他耳边真诚地感叹着。

这他妈就过了，他一脚把人踹了下去，Conrad在半空变回了狼，避免了被摔死的惨剧但还是摔了个四仰八叉。Conrad还没爬起来，Jim变成黑豹轻盈地跳了下去，一巴掌又把狼拍了回去，对方脸上那被血染红的脏兮兮皮毛简直是在挑战一个猫科动物的忍受能力。

他低下头开始给对方舔毛。

 

有那么几天，总是黏在他身边的Conrad忽然拉开了距离，几乎不再碰他，眼睛里带着玩味的神情。他想对方是不是知晓了动物形态发情期对他们的影响。

在发情期，即使变回了人类形态，他们依然能感受到那种躁动。在斗兽场时，他没被困扰过，角斗给了他途径释放精力，而残存的那部分在他的克制范围之内。但现在，即使他们并不安全，杀机潜藏在他们周围，但和角斗相比，这还是太轻松的生活方式了。

更何况他从没遇到过敢在发情期不停歇地挑逗他的人，Conrad不碰他，但又一举一动都在为他展示，用更加晦涩的语言撩拨他，在他明白时几乎要面红耳赤，在他面前赤裸身体，感受到他的视线后却又穿戴整齐，只露那么点有限的皮肤引人遐想。

Conrad打定主意要他主动开口求欢，而又阻隔了他所有去找寻别人的可能性，他也并不想这样，他才不想去把无辜的人牵扯进来，更何况，他现在发情期的脑子里摆脱不掉Conrad。

所以他只有一个办法。他喝了酒，在几分醉意中Conrad回来了，坐在沙发的扶手上，手抚摸上他的后颈轻轻摩挲，他能感受到自己皮肤上燃起的热度。

“Jimmy，酒精能满足你吗？”Conrad轻声说。

不能，他想，只有一件东西能满足他。

他拉过了Conrad，亲吻了上去，Conrad睁大眼睛，被动承受片刻后露出笑意。他拉扯着Conrad把人压在了床上，撕扯着对方的衣物，Conrad看着他，笑意开始散去，忽然间意识到了什么。

“操。”Conrad骂了句，挣扎了起来。

他给了Conrad一拳，没留任何余力，砸在了对方心窝上，那双眼睛涣散了一瞬间。他们在床上撕打，往日他们势均力敌，但这一次他从一开始就占了上风。而且，发情期的野兽本身就更加凶猛。终于，他打开了Conrad的双腿，不去管依然试图挣脱的上半身牢牢固定住，他把自己早就坚硬的阴茎直接顶了进去，这是能喂饱他情欲的唯一方式。

那大概很疼，和他当时的反应一样，Conrad瘫软了一瞬间，那应该比他当时更疼，他摸了摸被迫打开的后穴，手上沾上了红色的血迹，他那时可没搞到流血。

像是知道他在想什么，Conrad露出个嘲讽的表情：“我可没你那么天赋异禀。”

他盯着鲜血看了一秒钟，被酒精和性欲一起搞得浑浑噩噩的大脑在那时有些发空，Conrad的声音迟了半拍才传到他的脑海里。他看了眼身下的人强撑着痛楚的表情，再看了眼手上的血，兴奋忽然点燃了他。

他把血抹在对方脸上，毫不留情地冲撞起来。甬道最初干涩地厉害，强行的抽插带出了更多的血，后穴因为疼痛剧烈收缩着，夹得他生疼。他一阵火起，掴了对方臀部一巴掌：“放松！”

那一声在他耳中挺沉闷的，但Conrad猛然睁大了眼睛，耳根瞬间红了起来，张开嘴唇发出一连串的咒骂，但很快就被他顶撞成断断续续的破碎话语。挣扎一刻没停过，但反抗只能让他更加有征服的快感。终于，他再次进入到最深处，Conrad安静了一瞬间，他拔出去，摩擦过那一点，一声细微的呻吟泄露了出来。

他停了下来，饶有兴致地观赏着，下一秒，Conrad漂亮的蓝眼珠转向了他，咧开湿润的嘴唇露出个恶毒的笑意：“被我搞得习惯了从后面获得快感的老家伙终于不行了吗？”

他按住了Conrad的肩膀，把刚在抽插中带出来的一节肠肉重新顶回去作为了回应。

他在操干的同时仔细地打量了身下的人。他向来不会怎么在意其他男人的样貌，但在做过这么多次爱后，他得承认，他的床伴吸引了那么多观众不是没有理由的。但他从来没想象过Conrad这个样子，这几乎可以说是漂亮。

男人平日里有种野性的英俊，即使穿上西装，都像是混进上流宴会的野小子，张扬放肆无法无天。但现在，Conrad躺在床上，浑身汗湿，他的头发在这段日子长了，也没去修剪，半长的发散落开来，有几缕黏在了脸颊上。他大张着眼睛，妄图伪装出凶狠，但眼睛在脸颊的潮红下显露出仿佛再一碰就要碎了的脆弱。他想咬住些什么来制止呻吟，但他的胳膊被施暴者按在床上，于是他死死地咬住了下唇的内侧，那份带着委屈的抗拒却只能让人更加想撬开他的防御。

Jim眯起眼睛打量着他，Conrad颤抖着勾起个笑容，想要说些什么，忽然间，Jim化了兽形。

“操！”Conrad终于惨叫出声，野兽的爪子刺进了他的肩膀，又一声呜咽传出。惊惧的蓝眼睛颤抖着直视身上的黑豹，惨白的嘴唇张开，“不，不要！”

声音停止了，带着倒刺的性器在体内动作了起来，他大张着嘴，在疼痛中失去了言语的能力。阴茎顶到了他的腹部，他像是被钉住了的标本，随着外力的作用瑟瑟发抖。黑豹俯下身，用舌头舔去了他苍白脸颊上的血迹，把精液都射了进去。

Jim变回了人形，看着身下的男人，那个暴戾乖张的野小子不见了，只剩下种令人心惊的美丽。他按了按被精液灌得鼓起的腹部，混杂着红色液体的白浊从早就无法合拢的后穴淌出，流到了大腿上。男人连大腿内侧都是精瘦的，没有一丝赘肉，像是只小野马。失神的蓝眼睛安静地张着，形状舒展漂亮，颜色澄澈透亮，有汗水也或许是泪水挂在了那双又长又翘的睫毛上。Jim把那滴水珠吻去了，满足地舒了口气，他这时才总算明白对方的话了，因为他醉酒后的大脑也有同样的想法。

“操，真想让你给我生个孩子。”他说。

 

当他清醒的时候，已经有了悔意了，但他说出来的话却是：“礼尚往来，我们扯平了。”

Conrad在找枪，但他已经把枪拿在了手上，叹了口气：“别。”

Conrad回身看他，微微眯起眼睛像是只攻击前的野兽，但里面又藏了还没退下去的恐惧。半晌，Conrad转身，蹒跚着走了出去。

他放下枪，揉了揉头发，疲惫地犹豫着要不要跟上去，他还没做出决定，门又被撞开了，Conrad连滚带爬地跑了回来，他是用兽形从走廊跑回来的，为了不一头撞上墙变回人形打了个滑才稳住身体成功进了门。

“操他们又来了！”他在变成狼从窗口一跃而出之前喊了一句。黑豹紧随其后。

昨晚的事过后再说，不管怎么样，他们还是不得不纠缠在一起。

 

他们真的保持距离了。Conrad没敢再拿那些废话撩拨他，也不再黏在他身边，事实上，他们几乎不说话了。

他以为Conrad经此一战后终于留下了阴影，没胆量再对他有那样的念头了。于是他也因为些许愧疚自觉避让，给受害者留下充足的空间不必再被勾起恐惧。

他坐在凳子上，Conrad霸占着沙发看电视，一部电影结束了，开始播放起广告，但Conrad没换台。他看过去，正对上Conrad的目光，他不知道对方盯着他看多长时间了。被察觉到的男人没有任何躲闪的意思，只是理直气壮地移开了目光。Conrad的神情是气愤，和那种危险的怒火不同，这种外露的气愤让他有种怪怪的感觉。

Conrad紧抿着嘴唇，胸部起伏，一副恨不得人快点注意到的样子。

这有点像被父母暴怒下揍了一顿于是摆着脸色等着人来道歉的小男孩。这个联想搞得Jim差点笑出声来。

但他可不打算做个纵容孩子的家长，这小混蛋应得的。

然而当他看到Conrad一个人坐在酒吧里，拿孤零零的背影对着他的时候，他还是走了过去。Conrad转头看他，垂着嘴角，一副又生气又期待的模样。

“两瓶啤酒。”他对侍者说，递给了Conrad一瓶，对方看了一眼，抿起嘴唇起身走了出去，把举着酒瓶的他晾在了那儿。他咒骂一声，收回自己表示歉意的举动。

 

Conrad在吧台旁边和一个女孩闲聊，露出爽朗的笑容，一眼都不向这面瞧过来。他的长发不是太整齐也不是太杂乱，恰到好处的一种迷人，英挺又有点漂亮。他们不知道说到了些什么，聊得很开心，那份愉悦令人难以忽视。

女孩摇了摇头，露出个听到玩笑话的表情，Conrad认真地说着什么，然后，变出了两只耳朵，毛茸茸地从长发中探出来，让人想要去捕获。

女孩睁大了眼睛，酒吧里的人全部都看了过去，有人露出贪婪的眼神，舔了舔嘴唇。女孩着迷地伸出手去，想要摸一摸那双耳朵，忽然间被人一把握住手腕。

Jim漫不经心地道歉，一把拽过Conrad向外走去。他握着Conrad的手腕，对方没有反抗，却在走进小巷时反手握住了他，甩在了墙上。Conrad死死地盯着他，他没退让，他们对峙着，Conrad凶狠地吻了下来，掌控着节奏，让他只能被迫回应。

Conrad终于松开了口，天在下雪，有一片落在了嘴唇上，Conrad伸出舌头舔了舔，双唇在街灯下亮晶晶的湿润。

“呦，这是在搞什么？”刚在在酒吧里的一个男人站在了巷口，揉了揉裆部，“过来宝贝，这有更好吃的。”

Conrad眯起了眼睛，化身为狼几步冲了过去，一口撕开了那人的喉咙，鲜血在染红了一大片雪地。有人尖叫起来，他变回人形，和Jim穿过几个巷子飞奔回旅店，关上门就把Jim推到了床上，跳上床压住四肢脱下了对方的裤子。他看了眼Jim，但Jim依然紧闭着嘴。

他的目光沉了沉，化了兽形，勃起的粗长阴茎抵在了对方的入口。Jim侧过头，闭上了眼睛。半晌，蓝眼睛的男人回来了，Jim睁开眼睛看他，又被一拳打歪了头。

“杂种。”Conrad低声说，将自己缓缓地操了进去。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

这一天到来的毫无预兆，他在发烧，烧得浑身都在发痛，左腿尤其的痛。他身上没有伤口，所以他们都知道，是旧伤找上了他。

他开始衰老了。

Conrad坐在旁边，不说话也不碰他，他在黑暗中几乎觉得心慌。终于，他听到装子弹的声音。

Conrad有一种扭曲的天真，就像个把玩具一次次向地上摔的孩子，却又希望玩具完好如新，破损或是老旧在他眼里还不如毁灭。

他知道会有这么一天，他闭着眼睛，想这结局其实很不错。

寂静再次到来，像是过了一个世纪，Conrad的脚步声远去，门关上了。

也或许只是弃之不要。

 

他去了一个小镇，找了个住所。这是陌生的感觉，他不到二十岁离家，三十年过去，第一次安定下来。

他无事可做，想睡到几点睡到几点，他打开电视，里面所有的娱乐活动都令他感到生疏。他试图找回自己的社交能力，后来他认清一个事实，大概是他美化了记忆，那东西不是被他忘了，是从来就没有过。

他看着电影半睡半醒间想，或许那些事情都是他想象出来的，他电影看太多了，那个漂亮的小杂种，只有电影明星才能那么漂亮。

平静是在秋天被打破的，他在夜里听见有东西刮门，可能只是风吹起了落叶，但也可能是流浪的猫狗，他起身去开门，门廊的昏黄灯光下一条狼正趴在门口，摇晃着走了进来，不管他还站在门口发愣，就进到了卧室跳上了床，在地毯上留下一串的脚印，鲜血染红了床单。

他向门外看去，远处有人影晃动，他拿上枪和猎刀出门，回来时衣服上沾了血，他脱下来随手丢在地上，进了卧室。

男人躺在床上，轻柔地呼吸着，他以为对方睡着了，忽然Conrad开了口。

“我想你。”Conrad轻声说，像是呓语。

“想我给我引来这么堆麻烦？”他怼回去，拖床毯子去睡沙发，Conrad在他背后发出轻笑。

他第二天起床时，Conrad已经不见了踪影，只给他煎了个蛋当早餐，已经冷掉了。他看着一片狼藉的地毯和床单，一肚子咒骂不知道和谁去说。

他最终也没去清理痕迹，他直接离开了镇子，去了另一个州找新的定居点。

 

他搬了记不清几次，Conrad总能找到他，在他以为不会再来了的时候带着伤出现，霸占他的床，睡上一晚，临走只给他留一顿早餐。

他有时在想，Conrad每一次是受伤后长途跋涉跑过来的，还是其实一直以来都在他附近活动。但他没去探究，他平日里不常想起Conrad，那人热爱危险刺激，和他现在每天的生活全然两个世界，他们的交集只限于那些个夜晚。

他在圣诞节早上醒来，昨晚他早早就睡了，即使远处的人家有着圣诞树，也只能提醒他节日要来了，没法让他记住平安夜是哪一天。他叼着薄饼时忽然间才意识到这天是圣诞节，平安夜已经被他睡过去了，他没太在意。拜Conrad所赐，他不停搬家，更加的没什么社交生活，节日对他来说没有意义。

他出门打算在附近转一转清醒下大脑，在院子里发现了爪印，最终在窗边变成了脚印，有只烟头按灭在窗台上。

他拿过烟头扔进了垃圾桶，这挺吓人的，他想。

 

他从超市回来，隔壁的老太太和他打招呼，问他：“来拜访你的那个好看的年轻人是谁啊。”

原本是个简单的问题，他知道对方是在说昨晚又来骚扰今早离开时可能被看到了的Conrad，事实上，他回去就打算再次从这里消失。但句子里的几个形容词引开了他的思绪，他楞了一下才回答：“我表弟。”

和他们认识时相比，Conrad可不算年轻了。他回想Conrad现在的样子，那并不是太真切，因为对方总是在深夜过来，他没太多机会仔细打量对方的样子，但年龄的痕迹是一眼就能看出来的，当年那个野小子现在打扮好了大概也能装一装上流社会的权势者了。当然，Conrad依旧英俊，但说到好看，Jim忽然想，那人当年才叫漂亮。

但他这想法也没什么佐证，他又没有Conrad当年的照片，他根本就没有Conrad的照片。

 

他起床来到厨房，桌子上什么都没有，这就过分了，现在临走前连早餐都不做了。

他腹诽着回卧室打算收拾东西离开，他被吓了一跳，床上的人还没有离开，一动也不动像是具尸体。他凑近瞧了眼，发现对方正在发烧，他掀开被子，露出腹部的伤口，鲜血已经在流没有任何愈合的迹象。

他站了一会儿，出门买药。

Conrad昏睡了两天，缓缓地睁开了眼睛，“我想你。”Conrad对他说。

“别只会说废话。”他半点不领情。

Conrad笑了，伸出手拉住了他，Conrad的手在发烧中冰凉，拽着他往被子里伸，触碰到发热的皮肤，干燥的空气中忽然就有了种炙热的温度。“来收下报酬？”Conrad提议。

他想起当年，他强上了Conrad的第二天，他们从追杀中逃脱，当晚Conrad就开始发烧，整个人埋在被子里，面颊潮红，眼睛里一片水光潋滟。发情期还没完全过去的他暗中瞧过去，骨子里的兽性在蠢蠢欲动，去冲个澡才平复下欲望，而现在，他无法拒绝这个提议，那份暗沉的欲望从来没远去过。

他跨坐在Conrad身上从裤子里摸保险套，Conrad回头看着保险套，一脸不满，抿紧的嘴唇还是当年的那一副孩子气模样。他知道对方在想什么，瞪了过去：“别搞得像你没有这东西一样。”

他们谁都别指望对方能洁身自好，但他还是确信，自己是不那么混乱的那个。“你就不能直接进来吗？”Conrad问。

他忽然间一阵火起，就好像这么多年Conrad不停骚扰但又连句话都没怎么和他说过的愤懑在这时全部爆发了。“谁知道多少人和你搞过。”他尖刻地回应。那副画面出现在他脑海里，他的脸色更加不好了。

Conrad盯着他，嗤笑了一声，再开口时就带了点妥协：“行了，我没被别人搞过后面。”

他放弃了保险套，就这么进入了Conrad，还在发烧的身体内部炙热紧致，紧得几乎有种他第一次做时的生涩感，他想这是对方的话的真实性的证明。他的愤懑一下子泄了出去，涌起一种怪异的满足感，他长舒了一口气，缓慢地动作着，毕竟他不想弄出血让人再因为高烧赖在他家里几天。但在射出来之后，他不想退出来，他握着Conrad的腰，那份温暖的热度让他移不开手，他把人转了过来，Conrad以为他要再来一次，挪动了两下换了个更舒服的仰躺姿势。

但他没继续，只是看着对方，他第一次清晰地打量Conrad，男孩长大了，那双蓝眼睛璀璨依旧，但当年可以说是精致的眉眼带了岁月的痕迹。那就是为什么伤口迟迟不肯愈合的原因，但他没说，热爱惊险刺激的男人大概会抵触这个事实，保持着那不肯认输的疯狂最终迎接死亡。

“我以为我再也见不到你了。”Conrad忽然说。这样下去快了，他想说，但那像诅咒，他没有说出口，就像喜马拉雅山的猴子，他没有办法不去想。

他没什么可以做的，只能从Conrad身上下去躺回了床上，对他将要再次离开的床伴说了一句想抱怨很久了的话：“明天蛋煎熟点。”

 

他走进厨房，Conrad刚煎好了蛋，给他盛到了盘子里。他没客气，也没去计较Conrad又给自己煎了一个。Conrad坐在他对面吃完了，点了根烟看他。“走之前把你自己盘子刷了。”他说。

“你觉得新奥尔良怎么样？”Conrad忽然问他。

“你想去哪去哪，别他妈再想让我搬家。”他一口回绝。

 

最后他还是搬去了新奥尔良，因为他不得不解决几个寻着Conrad踪迹而来的好事者。他把刀干净利落地插进最后一个人的脖子，看了眼被搞得像屠宰场一样的屋子，转向了这一片血腥景象的制造者，这人这么多年过去还是没改恐怖分子一样的杀人习惯。

“你开车。”他没好气地对Conrad说。


	8. Chapter 8

Jim没去问Conrad到底是怎么想到要来新奥尔良的，但他很有愉悦感地看到Conrad在后悔这个决定。

不是说新奥尔良不好，是新奥尔良对他们来说太好了。这么没有冬天，野兽形态让他们不惧寒冷的优势在这里并没有什么用武之地，只有那么一次在一月份下完雨后，气温降到了零下，逐渐习惯了现代家居科技的Conrad去开空调，结果发现下过的雨在外箱上结成了冰，把空调冻住了。他就每次一到真正需要空调时就会被冻住的空调到底有什么意义这个问题单方面探讨了一个早晨，终于还是选择变回狼回窝里睡觉。

这里的人生活闲散，早上能看见他们遛狗，大中午太阳底下看见他们遛狗，晚上九点多了还能看见他们遛狗。Conrad说觉得这里的人好像星期五都不用上班，平常下午三点多就下班了的样子，倒不是说他们自己就不闲了，但那种悠闲享受的姿态对他来说可有点陌生，那大概是这里胖子比较多的原因。

更要命的是这里的人过于热情了，每每提到纽约洛杉矶这样的大城市或是北部城市时，都略带嫌弃地说一句那里太冷漠了。于是他们不得不被拉去邻里聚会，Conrad在聚会上谈笑自如，然而回家就一连串的抱怨搞得Jim头疼。

终于有一次，他们在一个聚会上，有一个男人不停地看他们，与他们保持距离，那种眼神让其他人也向他们投来奇怪的目光。

“你搞了他老婆？”Jim问。

“我最近搞过的我都认识他们老公，”Conrad恬不知耻地回应，对着Jim的目光耸了耸肩，“我一会儿去搞清楚。”

Conrad在深夜回来，衬衫上沾了点血迹，他递给Jim几张照片，转身去收拾东西。Jim看着手里的照片，发出了一声咒骂。

他们不知道当年在斗兽场拍的那套照片是怎么在网上流传出去的，那男人不是当年的观众，但知道图片的来源，当然也知道他们是什么。他当然知道，Jim盯着其中一张照片，毛茸茸的狼耳朵支棱在Conrad头上，生怕谁不知道一样卖弄着那双蓝眼睛。

Conrad可没被这种事影响，相反，Jim觉得似乎能看见对方那条尾巴在欢天喜地地摇来摇去。Conrad兴高采烈地把车开出了新奥尔良，他总算找到个借口来摆脱当时做出的错误决定了。他就快要哼唱出来了，转头看见一脸阴鸷的Jim，明智地闭上了嘴，在心里哼哼着。

“我可以找人黑了那些网站。”哼哼够了，Conrad终于开口安慰，他知道对方不像他一样没什么羞耻心，照片被人暗地私藏就已经够了，何况里面还夹了几张那种内容。他皱皱眉，他当年在那间卫生间被人打断时也没注意有人趁机抓拍了几张，他当时在注意什么？然后他想，大概是在被他撕开大半身衣服的Jim身上，那张照片抓的挺精彩的，他心情再次欢腾起来，并没有变回来的尾巴在身后摇啊摇。

“谁知道有多少人保存了。”Jim揉揉眉心，一脸的生无可恋。

Conrad一把拿过了照片，低头扫了眼，最上面的是他俩的一张合影，那天鸡飞狗跳后又被抓回去补拍的，他带的还是那个蠢透了的蓝色领结。他想起那一天，Jim拽过他，一边咒骂一边帮他把领结系回去，他们挨得很近，他垂眼看着对方，忽然间他原本的念头就动摇了，他脑子里“弄哭他，然后杀了他”的念头被另一种感觉挤到了一边，他喜欢这个，对方帮他系好领结，嘴里吐着脏字，手上的动作粗暴又熟练，让那些咒骂都变成了仿佛口不对心的抱怨。

“照的挺好看的。”Conrad说了句，他不是只在说他自己，当然，他也是在说他自己，他对自己的魅力一向满意。

Jim给了他一个白眼，把照片塞进了钱包里。

 

他们最终去了北方的一片森林，房子离小镇有一段距离，林中的积雪在冬天最深处能有一人多深。这是个完美的地点，很少有人来打扰又设施俱全，除了有时信号不太好只能收到收音机，屋里屋外都寂静一片，只有收音机里的沙沙声响。

Conrad最喜欢的时候是清晨刚从被窝里爬起来，打开窗户干燥的清新空气涌进屋子，让人脑子瞬间清醒，但身体还是种懒洋洋的温暖状态。他跑回还暖烘烘的被窝里拿稍微有些发冷的手四处撩拨，或者干脆变成狼满床打滚，直到Jim忍无可忍一脚把他踹下去。

“该试试让你拉雪橇。”Jim抱怨着他过于旺盛的精力。

 

外面又在下雪，但是没有风，静悄悄的，于是他们能清楚地听见肉体的碰撞声和喘息声。Conrad高昂起头，射进了他的体内，整个人放松了下来，发出声餍足的叹息。Conrad的眉眼年轻时舒展漂亮，随着年岁增长就多了份不知由来的含情脉脉，那双蓝眼睛闪烁着看着他，忽然间男人就说了一句：

“我爱你。”

话说出口，连Conrad自己都愣住了，微微张着嘴唇定在原地，皱起了眉像是遇到了什么难解的问题。

他想笑，他们现在的情形本身就是一个难解的事实，他从没想过最后他的人生是这个样子，在梦里都没有过。

他不满二十岁就离了家，刚发现自己的动物形态，那时他年轻气盛，看了几部亡命天涯的电影就觉得那是他所向往的，他喜欢上和他一样叛逆的女孩，他们不停地游荡，在各种危险中度日，激情开始褪去后，他发现了女孩眼中隐藏的不安，面对他时却又强装笑颜。他们之间开始有了沉默，终于在偷听到卫生间里女孩压抑的哭声后，他选择了离开。亡命鸳鸯不是她真正想要的，和他骨子里的动荡不安不同，那只是叛逆的产物。

他年岁渐长，终于知道了疲惫的滋味，他不自觉地被那些坚强又温柔的女性吸引，像是用来弥补他的那部分缺失。他开始向往安定，但他却无法给人带来安定，在破坏过几个美好的人的平和生活后，他学会了远离，他意识到自己是孤独的异类。

在每一段关系里，他骨子里的本性都让他占据着主导，他那有些大男子主义的保护欲让他一次次从她们生命里消失，而她们无从寻找只能遗忘。直到他遇见Conrad。

第一次看见Conrad时他在想什么来着，他回忆着，那个房间里还残存着麋鹿的血腥气息，一只刚成年的西伯利亚狼被扔了进来，活不久的，他想着。

Conrad死死地抓住了他，那只骨子里和他一样倔强的野兽和他一样强大，且永不服输。这一次他逃不开，对方不允许他在自己生命消失，命运将它们纠缠在了一起，恩仇交错，最后再也无法分割。

他对这个事实妥协了，他老了，学会接受生活的安排。但要说爱，那就太可笑了，他们这么多年来彼此较量，连关心都不敢多表露一点，那是弱点是供对方折损自己骄傲的筹码，他们谁都不愿先认输。

但他笑不出来，他想咧开嘴唇，却带来一阵颤抖，所以他闭上了嘴，等Conrad为自己一时间的蠢话打圆场。

Conrad歪了歪头，眉头终于舒展开来，像是想通了那难题，他平定了下来，眼睛里的柔软真挚完美到Jim都没能找出伪装的痕迹，他再开口时，声音已经坚定了起来，像是在教堂宣誓不容任何人辩驳。

“我爱你。”Conrad说。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了！如果真的有看到这儿的朋友，谢谢你们啦
> 
> 之后大概还会有两篇番外。这对拉郎真是肝的我超开心，我梅和我潘叔真好，爱他们
> 
> 设想中这俩的年龄差大概十五岁左右？所以完结时我梅带入的是95到00年那段时候的样子
> 
> 我潘叔当然是The Gunman，再直观点就是鸟人那届奥斯卡，那次真的是好看到飞起【当然玩笑开得也尬到飞起，被骂一点都不冤好么，谁特么能get到讲得那么尬的玩笑话】


	9. Chapter 9

番外一  
Conrad从镇上要了只狗，左前脚要比另外三只短，兄弟姐妹都被抱走了只剩它，于是被Conrad揣回了家。

他把那毛茸茸的一团给Jim看，就差摇自己那条尾巴了，Jim甩给他一句：“还没断奶你要怎么喂。”

Conrad僵住了笑容，Jim还是伸手接了过去，看到Conrad还站在原地后，露出个关爱智障的眼神：“去镇上宠物店买点奶粉？”

“好远。”Conrad抱怨。

“你总要去，去买奶粉或者送回去。”Jim做出把狗递还给他的样子，他认命地出了门。

“去买奶粉你就不能顺手买个奶瓶？”Jim气结，“你真的是犬科吗？”

“我是犬科不代表我知道奶狗是怎么喂养的好吗，说的像你经历过这个阶段似的。”Conrad为自己辩驳。

“我的意思是你那是狗脑袋吗？”

Conrad用了半天来论证他比狗有脑子，用了剩下半天劝说给那条狗起名叫Cat是个好主意。

 

那只最终还是被起名叫Cat的可怜狗正试图从纸箱中爬出来，三条小短腿和一条更短的腿费力地等着，终于它的小身体摔到了箱外，还没等它站起来，有牙齿叼住了它的后颈，把它又扔回了箱子里。

那个身影长高了，一只手摸了摸它的脑袋。

“别变来变去，你会破坏它的认知能力。”Jim说，然后想到大概这条狗的认知早晚都要被破坏的，也就由着那一狼一狗在一起折腾了。

那使得屋子越来越吵了，但有更严重的事让他觉得吵闹还算是可以忍受的事情。

“别咬！”他努力把挂在他手上的狗推出去，“别舔！”他另一只手伸到身后，用力推了下又在四处撩拨的人。

 

大概是叫了Cat的错，那条狗没有任何实用性功能，在打猎中先是被只兔子吓得撒腿往回跑，后来走累了干脆求抱抱。

远处被打中的野兔还倒在地上，两个人低头看了眼端坐在地上一步都不走的狗，面面相觑。

“都是犬科，它不来就你上吧，叼回来。”Jim说。

Conrad：“？？？”

 

大概是同类之间的感应，狗一向和Conrad关系好，它可不管小时候是谁半夜爬起来给他喂奶粉，和Conrad一样没良心的小混蛋。

良心这种东西在矛盾爆发时是不存在在Conrad身上的，他们两个动起手来，整个屋子被折腾的天翻地覆，那条狗更是用三条腿上蹿下跳，汪汪叫个不停。

Jim一面要躲着别踩到在他俩周围乱蹦的狗，一面还要留意别打碎太多东西，一会儿就挨了几下，Conrad才没管那么多。

终于，一直在狂吠咆哮来禁止打架但没人理的狗失去了耐性，一跃而起咬住了Conrad的手腕，Conrad一声惨叫甩了两下才把狗甩下去。

Jim抓住机会抄起个酒瓶砸碎在了Conrad脑袋上，战斗结束。

 

说不清是狗嘴里带的细菌还是头上的伤口确实有点深，隔天Conrad就发了烧，瘫在床上冷得强撑着化了兽形。

Jim在壁炉里点了把火，但还是钻进被子里，把皮毛大衣变出来，把狼拥进自己赤裸的怀里用衣服盖上了。

说起来很奇怪，他们很久没有这么躺在一起过了，他想到他们上一次这么做的时候，手抚摸上了对方的皮毛，他伸开自己的拇指和食指，一柞一柞丈量了下去。

“十五柞，你长了不少。”他说。

怀里的狼一个转身变了回来，整个人处于一种窝在他怀里的状态，还没等他把人推开，就又往他怀里拱了拱。

“每次难受得要死的时候，就想回你身边。”Conrad轻声说。

“没什么说服力。”Jim翻了个白眼，他淤青的眼眶被这个动作拉扯得生疼，但他的手在被子里，还是把大衣紧了紧。

 

咬完人就缩进了凳子底下怕挨骂的狗小心翼翼地爬了出来，没走几步就碰到了Conrad。

“过来。”Conrad蹲下身说道，它探头探脑垂着尾巴挪过去，没受伤的那只手摸了摸它的头，“妈的，乖孩子。”Conrad说了句。

 

番外二  
由于某种黑科技，Conrad遇到年轻时的Jim  
当Conrad睁开眼，发现身边躺着那毛茸茸的黑色一团后，他用几秒钟清醒了一下，然后一跃而起，他没费半点时间去思考这到底是怎么发生的，抓紧时间藏起保险套，把床上自己睡过的痕迹清理掉，将屋子收拾成住在这的两个人并不熟悉的样子。

这是个明智的选择，当他回到卧室时，床上的黑豹幼崽已经不见了，男孩睁开蓝眼睛，防备地向他看过来。他说出了编造好的谎言，这和事实相比要可信多了。

“你不知道为什么在林子里昏倒了，我把你带了回来，”他说，把狼耳朵支棱起来又收了回去，“看，我们是一样的。”

这番解释没起到什么效果，年轻的Jim依然警惕地盯着他，那双蓝眼睛还没后来那么锐利，但已经带了分不好接近的疏离感。

Cat从窝里钻了出来，走过来蹭他的腿，他用膝盖把这条不会看气氛的狗顶开，蠢狗误会了他的意思，三条腿蹦上了床，只认气味的它没觉出丝毫不对，就往Jim怀里钻。

他很尴尬，Jim低头看了眼狗，伸出手摸了摸，“它腿怎么了，是天生就这样吗？”狗的残疾让男孩放松了些戒备，问道，“它叫什么？”

他没能及时编出个正常的名字，只好讪讪地答道：“Cat，因为有个电影……”

“你喜欢史蒂夫麦奎因？”男孩问。他楞了一下，妈的当时Jim可是一副并不知道他在讲什么的样子，他还完整地叙述了一遍，大概装糊涂的人听得很愉快吧。

气氛稍稍缓和了些。然而就在这时，男孩颤抖了一下，两只黑豹的耳朵一下子从头上竖了起来，当事人被吓了一跳，明显是还处在控制不了化形的阶段。

他觉得见证了这个时刻的自己可能有一天会被杀人灭口，Jim看着他，拿手去按那对不听话的耳朵，和后来相比棕色更加明显的半长头发被弄乱了，男孩手上弄着，对他露出个不好意思的笑容。

他就像是挨了道晴天霹雳，愣怔地站在那里一句话都说不出来了，下一秒，床上的人一下子消失了，从被子里艰难地挣脱出只小黑豹，懊恼地叫了一声。

 

他友善地提出可以教Jim掌握化形的方式，“我可以吗？”他示意着，Jim爽快地点了点头，他把手放在了对方腹部，Jim正穿着他的一身衣服，略微有些宽大地露出胸膛。他偷着瞥了一眼，光洁平整没有任何伤痕，而且这人年轻时的皮肤有点太白了，被烟酒和生活的困境折磨后就不意外会显得沧桑。

但此时年轻的Jim正认真地看着他，眼睛里有种近乎天真的信任，他赶紧把那些乱七八糟的念头甩出去。

“感受那股力量，汇聚到这里”他认真地开始教学，连他自己都觉得这么多年他第一次显得这么成熟可靠过。

 

他带着Jim去镇上，陌生的地方明显让Jim感到紧张，紧跟着他。他忽然就有了个恶作剧的念头，他们在采购后去了酒吧。“我去下卫生间。”几杯过后，他说道，Jim念头，他解决完生理需求后却没直接回去，找了个对方看不到的角落暗中观察。

几分钟后男孩开始四下张望，那副样子引起了个女人的注意，她走上前去搭讪，他们聊了起来，Conrad看到Jim露出有些内向的笑容。女人提议了什么，Jim向四周看了一圈，最后点头同意，她要了两杯酒，Jim拿着走向她原本的座位。忽然一个男人醉醺醺地走过，撞了Jim一下，酒撒了一些，男孩放到了一边，甩了甩手上的液体。

“小子，没长眼睛吗？”那男人骂道。Jim什么都没说，但Conrad能想象到那双丝毫不躲闪也不怯懦的眼睛，男人被惹怒了，“你看什么？想打一架吗？”

有几个男人站了起来，一副想要吓得人服软的恐吓架势，撞人的男人得意地笑了，一口啐在了Jim脸上：“怕了吗，小杂种？”

男孩一只手擦了把脸，另一只手不易觉察地伸向旁边的桌子，男人已经转过了身，Jim叫住了他：“嘿。”

男人回头，一个酒瓶砸在了他头上，他的同伴们冲了过来，打成一团。男孩没有半点避让的架势，抓住每一个机会痛殴对手，全然不顾自己身上添的伤口。倒是那几个男人痛得一边哀嚎一边咒骂，污言碎语虚张声势地从酒气冲天的口中吐出。

Conrad终于走上前去，用手臂箍住了还在沉默着疯狂攻击的Jim，半拖半抱地把人弄出了酒吧。终于在车边松开了Jim，Jim推了他一把，用手抓了抓头发，喘息了一会儿后把挡住脸的头发别在了耳后。

他终于看清了Jim的脸，平复下来的男孩有点茫然，眼睛深处压抑着些许脆弱。“你去哪儿了。”Jim说。他一惊然后意识到这不是指责，反倒是有点委屈的抱怨。他撒了个谎，对方没有怀疑，和他上了车，缩在座位上看向窗外。

忽然Jim问：“是有人在追杀我们吗？”

“为什么这么问？”他说。

“我记不清，我记不太清醒来之前的事，”Jim说，声音里带着茫然，忽然又坚定了起来，“我不会连累你的。”

男孩还没被烟酒毁掉的嗓子轻轻柔柔的，但骨子里有些东西从来没变过。于是他对想探究的东西有了答案，这还是那个骄傲的男人，但这一次，他并不想用什么手段打碎那骄傲了。

 

外面刚下完雪，Jim说要出去走一走，他不太想动，就由着对方自己去了。

两个多小时后他实在在屋里没事干，于是去外面呼吸下新鲜空气，他看到Jim正往回走，走上结了冰的河上的桥。他远远打了个招呼，漫不经心地向四周看了看，一道光亮让他感受到危险。

他变成狼型的瞬间看清了远处的望远镜，他拔腿飞奔的同时听到了爆炸声，冰面碎裂开来，男孩从断掉的桥上摔下去，掉在浮冰上，翻落进了水里。

他一跃而入，化身为人抓住了对方，把挣扎了半天快要沉底的人拖上了岸。Jim一边咳水一边瑟瑟发抖，他半扶着对方走回了房子，两个人都快要结冰了。

他帮手指冻得不听使唤的Jim脱了衣服，把人推进了浴室，Jim回头看他，他知道那是什么意思。“你先，快去。”他催促道。

Jim关上了门，他开始着手解决自己的衣物。Jim出来的很快，他也实在是一声冷气难受得不行，也就没再客气，进去打理了下后，他基本上恢复了过来。

他出来就看见湿淋淋的黑色毛团蜷在床上发抖，幼兽的皮毛毕竟御寒能力有限。他点起壁炉，升温也需要时间，想了想之后，银灰色的狼跳上了床，把瑟瑟发抖的一团圈进了自己怀里。

 

Jim醒来后先变回人形的，他被惊醒后也变了回来。那一刻他胯下的硬挺碰到了对方，他讪讪地拉开距离，Jim回头看他，忽然间问了句：“你想要吗？”

正在想着借口的Conrad被呛了一下，这样的直来直去实在是令他措手不及。Jim试图主动，但动作生疏实在是不知道该从哪开始。

最后还是回过神来的Conrad掌握了主动权，他忽然间就有了个新奇的念头，他附身向下，把Jim的阴茎含了进去，温软湿润的口腔带来的快感让男孩发出声喘息。他卖力地动作着，让Jim脚趾蜷起大腿紧绷，性器可怜兮兮地流着前液。在感受到对方已经到了临界点的时候，他把东西含到了最深，滑进了他的喉管，紧致的包裹终于带来次迅猛的高潮，Jim嗓音提高，几乎有点像尖细的哭叫，射进了他的喉咙里。

他把人翻过去，用精液润湿的舌头开拓后穴，他细致地打开那圈褶皱，探进去淫靡地舔弄着，把甬道搞成湿哒哒的松软一片，Jim又硬了，双腿在快感下自发地大张着，腰随着他的动作摆动追寻着快感。他直起身体，又让人回复了仰躺的姿势，握住对方的大腿慢慢抬高，向对方肩膀上压去。他动作很缓慢，“我想，用这个姿势。”他试探着商量着。

他早就想用这个姿势了，把人的大腿压在肩膀上狠干，臀部全然暴露在他眼前，只能无助地承受他的入侵，每一次挣扎只能让腰肢扭动，将自己更深的钉在他的阴茎上。

但有些东西和想象不同，男孩大腿内侧的嫩肉太细嫩了，他都没怎么用力，就留下了红色的指痕。他盯着那痕迹瞧了片刻，松开了手，但腿没有落下来，Jim伸出手，抓住了自己的大腿，全然敞开在了他的面前。

他觉得自己被粉红色的闪电劈了，那一瞬间的感觉像是在满是甜蜜泡泡的水里游泳，他的血液都变成了甜腻腻的果汁，让他整个人漂浮了起来。他大概是脸红了，Jim也是，微微测过了头，耳根上一片红潮。

他操了进去，在早就被他舔得恰到好处的甬道里抽插着，他动的很轻柔，但冲撞还是让Jim很难轻松保持这个姿势。Jim的手指紧抓着，把大腿扣出了痕迹，随着汗水的覆盖手越来越滑，上面留下的印记越发鲜明。

男孩抿紧嘴唇努力保持着姿势，终于还是一个手滑腿往下沉了一下，他的手想把腿够回来，但Conrad帮他放下了腿，示意他选自己舒服的姿势，他无师自通地把腿缠上了Conrad的腰，他们完美的配合着，几乎同时达到了高潮。

高潮后的两个人侧躺在床上，Conrad从身后拥着Jim，满足地叹了口气：“今天吓死我了，那群杂种。”他说。

“他们看见你了。”Jim说。

“没关系，我不会让他们说出去的。”Conrad的语调中有危险的意味。

Jim忽然在他的怀抱下转了过来和他相对，“谢谢，”男孩露出个羞涩的笑容，吻了吻他的唇，“我喜欢你。”

他再次被梗住了，抱紧了对方，要是我当年直接问，会是什么结果，他又想起了始终没得到答案的这个问题，睡了过去。

 

当他看到Jim那副熟悉的嫌弃表情时，他把自己黏了上去，“操，想死你了。”他说。

“发什么神经。”Jim想把他推开，但被他紧紧拉住。他硬了，这么些天他像小男生一样取悦自己年轻的情人，心理上心满意足的同时身体已经快压抑不住了。他想来场激烈的性爱，但他先想到了些别的事。

“如果我当年直接问你，会怎么？”他问。

男人惊讶于这个许久没再提的问题，半晌回了句：“你会问吗？”

他想了想，不得不承认：“不会。”

“那这问题就没有意义，别总想些没用的。”Jim说，给了他一个白眼。

到底是怎么变成这么副人畜勿近的样子的。他想着，弯下腰，含住了对方的阴茎。“操。”Jim咒骂一声，手指插进他的头发，迅速地硬了起来。他卖力地动作着，他可从来不知道Jim有这么敏感，他吸吮舔舐着，得到从来没这么外露过的呻吟，不像往日那么低沉几乎带了点甜腻。他来了个深喉，尖细的仿佛哭叫的声音过后，男人射进了他的喉咙。

那双蓝眼睛有轻微失神，耳尖有点泛红，在意识到他在看着自己之后，微微测过了头。

他忽然就笑了，哪有什么人畜勿近，从始至终都只不过是内向害羞不爱说话而已。

“我们要是年轻时候相遇会怎么样？”他还是把这无意义的假设说了出来。

“那我早就捅死你了，你年轻时那么讨人嫌。”Jim回道。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年轻时的Jim脑补的是我潘叔的Bad Boys，他在这部里真的是太可爱了，超招人疼的小哥哥，对喜欢的人超温柔，但又很能打  
> 之前我又忘了，祝我梅和我潘叔合作愉快啊，还有，一如既往地奶口和唐尼合作！


	10. 番外3

番外3  
“你要不要去看场电影。”Conrad忽然说。

Jim在心里把最近上映的电影过了一遍，并没有太大兴趣。他瞥了眼天气，太阳在早上短暂地露头后就钻进了乌云里，他能想象在这种天气下，那群在情人节跑过来度假的游客们会都挤进哪里。

“看什么一定要在今天，人肯定会很多。”于是他一口回绝，Conrad没再说话，低头专心对付盘子里的食物，狗过来蹭Conrad的腿要东西吃，被用膝盖不耐烦地顶开。

“别总跟着我！”Conrad皱着眉，在一天内第无数次把黏在身边的狗推开，Jim终于看不下去了，把委屈巴巴的狗拉了过来。“你和狗撒什么气。”他说，Conrad瞥了他一眼，扭过了头，一脸想让人注意到的不开心。

“什么毛病。”他骂了一句，忽然间想到早上的拒绝，心里忽悠一下整个人都被吓清醒了。他告诉自己别瞎想，但Conrad的异常举动又让他不得不想，他坐立不安，几次话到嘴边又吞了回去，终于他再也忍不住了，犹豫着问了一句：“那是个邀请吗？”

他摆出防御的姿态，如果Conrad敢有半点嘲讽的意思，他不介意打上一架。但那又显得他太恼羞成怒了，他想或许忽视Conrad是更好的选择。他想着种种应对的策略，但Conrad没给出他预想的反应，只是别过了脸，咬住了下唇内侧，嘴唇绷紧成一条线。还是和当年一样，他想，Conrad这个习惯依然带着点男孩的感觉。

终于还是他先开了口。“冰箱里没东西了，你要去镇上吃吗？”他说。Conrad嗯了一声，但刻意不看他，擦过他的身侧去穿外套，他的余光扫到了对方略微发红的耳尖。

他们去了最常去的那家小餐馆，就和平常没什么两样，但Conrad难得的保持安静。以往Conrad废话连篇连食物都堵不住嘴的时候他几乎觉得头疼，现在男人终于安静了下来，却有种尴尬弥漫在他们之间。

和他们俩都熟识的女服务生过来添水，有点诧异地看了看，问道：“你们怎么了？”

“没什么。”在他赶紧回答的同时，Conrad也匆忙回道，抬起头对着女孩露出个笑容，一向擅长施展魅力的男人这次却带了点窘迫。

“那就好，”女孩挑了挑眉，露出种“我接受你们的谎言”的调皮，“那么，情人节快乐。”

他没想到会听到情人节祝福，这个节日离他太遥远了，然后他开始意识到，这句祝福是说给他们两个的。镇上的人知道他们住在一起，但他第一次思考人们会怎么猜测他们的关系。或许人们对他们的关系早就有所误解，而想到误会的内容，一阵心慌差点让他把水打翻。

出了餐厅后他把车开到了电影院，从早上之后他们谁都没再提起这个，达成共识的似乎只是出来吃个饭。但他还是这么做了，Conrad没表示开心也没表示反对，只是下了车跟在了他身后。终于他们到了售票处，他想回头问看什么，“我去买爆米花。”Conrad忽然说，没等他回应就走开了。他知道这是把选择权交给了他，他看着屏幕上的影片，只有一个动作片他还算有兴趣，但他最终还是选择了那部最近正火的爱情片。

坐在电影院里，他几乎想把做出这个选择的自己一枪爆头。男女主在说情话时他瞥到前座的一对对情侣搂在了一起，等到男女主接吻的时候，他听到了身边的一对甜蜜的声音。整个电影院仿佛被粉红色的泡泡淹没了，而他被那些泡泡挤压的浑身僵直一动也不敢动。Conrad坐在他旁边动来动去，上帝保佑Conrad不要也被这种粉色病毒感染。但他又妥协地想，如果Conrad决定做什么蠢事，看在是他一时头昏选了这部电影的份上，他不会直接把人暴揍一顿的。

然而他想多了，他在又一次伸手拿爆米花的时候和Conrad手指碰个正着，Conrad就像触电了一样缩了回去，差点带翻爆米花桶。之后他们谁都没再碰那桶爆米花，总算熬到电影结束，出了电影院，他赶紧摸出一支烟，想要舒缓一下心情，冷风吹得打火机却怎么都打不着，Conrad凑了过来，拿出自己的打火机帮他点着了。

“下雪了。”Conrad说，他抬头，这才注意到漫天大雪，除了风中夹杂的雪花，什么都看不见了。

他们不可能在这种能见度开车回去，只能顶着雪走了好几家旅馆，才找到一间空房。

Conrad在他冲洗之后进了浴室，他靠着床头坐在床上开了电视，大雪造成的信号中断又让他关上了，终于Conrad围着浴巾走了出来，直接爬上了床，跨跪在他腿上和他对视，他看清对方眼睛里暗沉的欲望，终于在僵硬了一天后，他笑了出来。

Conrad也笑了，掀开他盖在身上的被子，拽开他围在身下的浴巾，附身把他的阴茎含了进去，他发出一声满意的叹息。这才是他们都熟悉而且擅长的，他在快感中闭上眼睛，手指插进了Conrad又有点长了的头发，迅速地硬了起来。

温热的口腔离开了他的阴茎，Conrad抬起身，头发从他指尖滑出，他睁开眼睛，正看到Conrad把身上的浴巾扔到一边，向前移动了一下，双腿夹着他的腰，手伸向身后扶住他的阴茎，缓慢地坐了下去。

他感受阴茎头部顶开入口，湿润松软的内壁包裹了上来，操，他在内心感叹，Conrad已经润滑过了。这让进入不是那么困难，当然也可能只是他的感受，Conrad让这个过程变得无比缓慢，终于后穴将性器全部吞了进去，这个姿势让他进入的很深。Conrad坐在他的身上，内壁收缩夹了夹深入体内的阴茎。

“操。”他骂出了声。Conrad咧开那张漂亮嘴唇笑了起来，带点孩子气的天真和嘲弄：“都快忘了怎么用前面得到快感的老家伙受不了了？”

他嗤笑一声，用嫌弃的语气说出了实情：“你太沉了，什么时候长了这么多磅。”

“……”Conrad愣了一下，收敛笑容抿紧了嘴唇，嘴角下垂显露出气鼓鼓的恼怒，撑起了自己的身体来避免压到他，报复性地动作起来，男人动得很快，后穴有技巧的收缩着，给他带来汹涌的快感浪潮，但除了结合处Conrad不让自己碰到他一点，阴茎也就无法像刚才那样进到最深处，让他始终吊在差一点的地方，累积着却到不了宣泄的顶点。

他克制着自己不要伸手把人按下去，这就像一场较量，他把自己死死地压在床上，抵制想向上冲撞的冲动。他的手指抓紧床单，但在对方后穴一次又一次的吞吐中越来越松，终于他向欲望妥协了，向上迎合了一下，但紧接着，Conrad大腿一松，再次坐在了他的腿上将自己钉在了他的阴茎上。

Conrad喘息着，试图抬起身体但又一次落了下来，大腿肌肉颤抖。他意识到对方在刚才这一番较量中有多耗费体力，Conrad根本没意识到他们打了个平手，别过了头，再次咬住了下唇内侧，沉着脸不去看他。他想知道有没有人敢告诉Conrad过，这个表情没有半点威胁的作用，只能令人更加地想打碎。

他伸出手，扶住了Conrad的腰，向上顶撞起来，全部抽离出来再将自己钉进去，肉体撞击的淫靡声回荡在房间里，Conrad试图逃离，但每一次刚抬起身体就被阴茎追着顶进深处，勉强积蓄的力量被快感消磨尽，不得不落下，将自己再一次钉在坚硬的性器上。

他在侵略中露出沉沦的神色，Conrad也缓和了表情，呻吟了一声试图伸手扶住他给自己一个支撑，他猛然发力将人拽了起来推倒在床上，在对方俯趴着还来不及翻身的时候压了上去，用膝盖顶开双腿跪在了之间，再次侵入了进去。

“操，真想要你。”他感叹着，Conrad的反抗意图在他这一句露骨的欲望下消失了，配合着他让他在欲望浪潮中陷得更深，他拽着Conrad的双臂使之上身抬起来，Conrad被他干着，伸手想抚慰坚硬的欲望，被他一把打掉了手。Conrad骂了一声后，调整姿势，用手撑住了床头，保持跪姿敞开身体任他侵犯。

他伸手掐住了Conrad的乳头，后穴剧烈地收紧了，这次Conrad没出声，他看见男人咬紧的下颌骨，还有耳尖的红潮。他松开了手揽住了对方的腰，他说Conrad长了很多磅，其实也只是从男孩到男人的自然变化，谁都能看出来这人不会是能永远保持少年感的身材。但他还是想起了当年的那一次性爱，躺在他身下被干到失神的Conrad，那才叫做漂亮。

“早就想这么做了，就想把你压在斗兽场里，在无数人面前干到哭出来，我该做一次的。”他说。

Conrad可没有什么害怕的意思，关注在了奇怪的方面：“我以为你那个时候对我没有兴趣？”

“你每天都在撩拨我，又他妈那么该死的漂亮，”他重重地顶撞了一下，“在被你烦的不行时，就想该惩罚到你失声求饶，给你个印象深刻的教训。”

“确实很印象深刻，”Conrad笑了，他知道是在指哪一次，“想要再来一次吗？”

他发出声嗤笑，现在的他可不想在性爱中见血，天知道如今的Conrad要用几天才能缓过来。他一直都留意没真的伤到对方，没那个必要给自己找事情做，他不想照顾病人。

“不要，你现在又没那么好看了。”他说着，贴住了Conrad的脊背，交合处紧密结合在了一起。他伸手握住了Conrad被冷落了半天的阴茎，一边套弄一边小幅度但很深的抽插了几下，和Conrad一起到了高潮。

 

Conrad再次进了浴室清理自己，出来时他已经有了睡意，钻进被子准备睡觉，Conrad在他身边躺下，问了句：“今天很糟？”

“糟透了。”他露出个笑容。

“下次要去打猎吗？”

“那才对，今天太可怕了，”他说，“我会赢到你像个小男孩一样发脾气。”

“别那么自信，老家伙，”Conrad声音里带着笑意，“我可能会把你按在地上干，别指望我会像这次这样由着你来。”  
end


End file.
